ENTRENAMIENTO
by Rukia Nair
Summary: llegó el momento de entrenar y solo una persona puede ayudarlo...una morena que cambio su mundo
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

**Koban wa mina san, daijobu?**

**Aquí yo, si yo con una nueva historia, que no será muy larga…(Espero)…bueno esta está basada cuando Ichigo ya tiene sus poderes, talves no vaya muy acorde a lo que esta el manga pero bueno espero les guste**

**BLEACH Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES ESTAN BAJO LA MARCA REGIRTRADA DE TITE KUBO, Y EL FIC BAJO LA MÍA**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

Después de que ya casi todo volvía a la normalidad e Ichigo ya había recuperado sus poderes, se había dado cuenta de que después de mas de 17 mese fuera de batallas, había perdido forma, claro ser guardaespaldas no le ayudaba mucho para mantener ese perfecto físico, pero ahora que ya contaba con sus poderes nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a entrenar.

Claro que no sabía donde hacerlo, aún no había ido con Urahara y bueno el sombrerero era el único que podría brindarle un lugar para entrenar, así que estaba decidido para ir a pedirle el favor, pero aún faltaba algo…Alguien con quien entrenar.

Se sentía algo tonto, pensando en poder entrenar con Renji, pero no lo había visto aún, y a la única persona que había visto de la SS era a su antigua compañera de batallas, Rukia…

Fue por casualidad que se encontraron, ella estaba en una misión, y él acababa de recuperar sus poderes. Ella pasó de él como si no lo conociera sabiendo que él ya no podía sentirla y menos verla, así que no se tomo la molestia de dirigirle palabra alguna.

Este motivo enfureció al pelinaranja que empezó a insultarla, dejando a una sorprendida Rukia y algo asustada, primero creyó que el chico ya se había vuelto loco, pero notando que la miraba ya no le quedaban dudas así que de un codazo en el estomago lo hiso callar y luego se quedaron en silencio.

Después de eso, hace como un mes, ella empezó a ir nuevamente a su casa pero solo cuando tenía algo de tiempo, él empezó a contarle sobre como empezó a manejar el fullbring y ella lo regaño por haber sido tan cabezotas de querer volver a recuperar sus poderes ya que desde que lo conoció solo quería ser un chico común y no ver fantasmas, sin embargo ahí estaba él, nuevamente con sus poderes y su respuesta fue que solo quería volver a proteger a sus amigos y familia y también volver a ver a sus compañeros de batalla.

Ahora volvamos a la historia.

Él ya sabía a quien iba a decirle que le ayude a entrenar, y quien podría ser si no es Kuchiki Rukia, sí, su shinigami, la shinigami que le dio parte de sus poderes, la que cambio su mundo, por la cual se cargó a todo el Seireitei con tal de salvarla, la que con una mirada puede darle los ánimos suficientes, la que lo saca de sus casilla, la obsesionada por los conejos, la que simplemente con estar a su lado hace que la lluvia de su corazón pare…

Y así se propuso en ir a hablar con Urahara para que le preste su sótano, claro que cuando fue se sintió raro, aunque claro el del abanico lo trato como siempre y no se negó a su petición, pero él tenía una pequeña duda sembrada en su interior por culpa de Ginjo.

Después de ya tener el lugar de entrenamiento, solo faltaba que Rukia se aparezca para decirle que le ayude a entrenar, y así fue al día siguiente:

-Ichigo, ¿ya estas despierto? – viéndolo desde la ventana

-Claro, no me ves – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Es raro que despiertes tan temprano en domingo, recién esta amaneciendo y solo vine por algo que dejé el otro día –

-Rukia…-sonaba serio

-dime-

-fui donde Urahara san y le pedí que me dejara entrenar en su sótano –

-¿A sí?- dijo arqueando una ceja, no pensó que el pelinaranja iría a ver tan rápido al del sombrero

-No me digas solamente "¿a sí?" – imitando la vos de la morena

-Y que quieres que te diga entonces, imbécil –

-Entrena conmigo – dijo desviando la mirada y rascándose la cabeza

-¿que?- dijo en un susurro, no pensó que le fuera a pedir eso – Ichigo… –

-Rukia, tu eres una shinigami y también eres mi amiga, así que te lo pido como un favor – mirándola fijo

-Ichigo…yo debo cumplir mis misiones, talves sería mejor que le dijeras a Sado o Ishida –

-Quiero que seas tú…-leve silencio medio incomodo – ya que eres la única que maneja una Katana como yo –

-Verás…-dijo sentándose a una esquina de la cama, dándole la espalda por un momento, para luego voltear a verlo – me gustaría ayudarte a entrenar, pero no creo que me lo permitan, después de todo en la SS no están muy convencidos de la forma en que obtuviste tus poderes y tampoco de que los puedas conservar por mucho tiempo – dijo lo último con un ápice de tristeza en su vos – además de que ahora están llegando muchas misiones y no creo que me den el permiso aunque se los ruegue, así que lo siento mucho pero no podre ayudarte –

-Solo dime que intentaras que te den el permiso, si quiera pregúntalo una ves – dijo algo ansioso

Soltó un soplido – esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada –

-Gracias, Rukia…- dijo mostrando en sus ojos un brillo singular

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei:

-Taicho –

-Renji, ya se sabe algo –

-Sí taicho, esta mañana se mandó el informe a todos los escuadrones y se realizará la reunión de Capitanes y sub capitanes a medio día –

-Ya veo… y sobre los últimos acontecimientos se sabe algo más –

-sobre los últimos ataques que hubo en el mundo real y en la SS, pues la verdad han disminuido considerablemente –

-… puedes retirarte –

-sí taicho, con permiso –

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-Ichigo esta verdaderamente loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme que le ayude a entrenar? –

-Rukia ya regresaste – saludó animada y eufórico

-Renji, que tal todo – responde normal y algo incómoda por la presencia de su amigo

-Pues los ataques han disminuido…y se rumorea que nos darán vacaciones –

-¿Vacaciones? –

-Bueno no eso exactamente, pero al parecer algunos shinigamis podrán tener mayor tiempo libre –

-¿Es cierto?- "si fuera así, talves si pueda ayudar a Ichigo después de todo"-

-En la reunión de capitanes y sub capitanes se dará una respuesta –

-Espero que sea así – susurró

-¿por que lo dices?-

-No, por nada –

-bueno, nos vemos luego – dijo y besó la frente de la morena

-No aquí Renji – dijo empujándolo

-esta bien, pero para cuando me des tu respuesta no podrás escapar – y se fue rápidamente

-"respuesta, ni siquiera puedo pensar con estos ataques que han habido, aunque estas últimas semana solo apareció un hollow, pero esa no es razón, no puedo aclarar mis sentimientos con respecto a Renji, desde que se me declaró, siempre hace ese tipo de cosas, y aunque lo estaba considerando creo que por ahora no sería conveniente iniciar una relación. Me gustaría hablar con alguien." – ha bueno, será mejor ir donde Ukitake taicho a reportarme–

Cuando llegó a su escuadrón le dijeron que el capitán estaba durmiendo, así que prefirió esperar a después de la reunión, así también tendría la respuesta sobre lo que le había comentado Renji.

Mientras, pasaría el tiempo haciendo algo productivo, "dibujar a Chappy para mantener el espíritu artístico Kuchiki". Aunque también estaba pensando en Ichigo, y pidiendo que por algún milagro le otorguen el permiso para poder estar con él. Aunque tenía otro pequeñísimo problema, si iba con Ichigo, Renji la presionaría mas con lo de su respuesta y eso la haría tomar una decisión que posiblemente sea errónea, ya que cada que estaba con Ichigo había notado que el pelirrojo se ponía celoso.

-"celos" – pensó – "celos de Ichigo, que tontería, como se puede poner celoso de él, si solo somos amigos…Pero con Renji también somos amigos y desde hace años, con Ichigo bueno somos amigos y no niego que me divierto mucho con él, además de que siempre andamos dándonos la contraria, no sé por que Renji tendría que tener celos de él, es algo tonto" – y decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas para mejor seguir con su obra de arte, y sin darse cuenta había dibujado a uno con cabello naranja, lo que la hiso sonreír.

-Kuchiki, el capitán Ukitake ya regresó de la reunión – le dijo Kiyone

-gracias por avisarme Kotetsu fuku taicho –

-esta en su oficina, por si quieres ir ahora –

-Sí claro, iré ahora mismo –

-bueno te dejo – dijo saliendo de la habitación de la morena, sin haber pasado por alto el dibujo de Chappy, lo que causó que riera por lo bajo al momento de salir

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-Ukitake taicho, soy Kuchiki Rukia, puedo pasar? –

-Kuchiki san, claro pasa – la recibió con una sonrisa

-Ukitake taicho vengo a reportarme y a entregar el reporte correspondiente sobre mi misión en el mundo real –

-Oh, gracias, buen trabajo – después de observar el reporte

-Sí, gracias –

-Pero dime no es eso lo único que querías decirme, ¿verdad? –

-pues…Ukitake taicho, yo quería preguntarle algo –

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras –

-Etto…ya sabe sobre la situación de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿verdad? –

-Kurosaki san, sí lo sé, acerca de que ya recuperó sus poderes no es así?-

-Eso mismo, yo quería preguntar si… pues… él me pidió que le ayude a entrenar en el sótano de Urahara san y yo le dije que…-

-Que bueno, me parece muy buena idea – le cortó el taicho

-¿que?- sorprendida

-Claro que puedes ayudarlo, después de todo son amigos y también lo considero como uno –

-Pero Ukitake taicho mi trabajo como shinigami…-

-no te preocupes por eso, en la reunión se quedó en que ya no sería necesario que hayan muchos shinigamis en una sola área así que se retirará a varios de sus puestos actuales, para que puedan cumplir otras misiones, y no veo por que no pueda hacerlo contigo –

-Pero Ukitake taicho yo creo que es mas importante que este aquí –

-No Kuchiki san, talves sea mejor que estés con Kurosaki san, por si pasase algo, que no creo, pero sería bueno que lo apoyases como siempre lo hiciste – dijo serio y sonriendo

-Ukitake taicho, yo…- no pensó que el capitán fuera a aceptar tan de repente así que se quedó sin argumentos

-Ya no digas nada, tómalo como una nueva misión, yo hablare con el Capitán comandante y con Kuchiki taicho, si prefieres –

-Pues si es así, esta bien, lo haré –

-Bien entonces, para cuando planeas ir –

-lo más antes posible si se pudiera claro –

-No hay problema, puedes ir esta misma tarde si gustas –

-esta bien, gracias Ukitake taicho –

-espero les vaya bien en el entrenamiento, y saluda a Kurosaki san de mi parte –

-Claro, y…quisiera pedirle algo más, por favor –

-¿Qué es?-

-No quisiera que Renji se enterara inmediatamente así que…-

-Ah, ya entiendo, esta bien no te preocupes, seré discreto –

- Arigato gozaimasu Ukitake Taicho –

Y así obtuvo un permiso que no pensó que se lo darían, esa misma tarde partió nuevamente al mundo real, y en cuanto llegó prefirió ir directamente donde Urahara, para hablar con él:

-Kuchiki san, bienvenida – saludó abanicándose

-Urahara san ya debes saber porque estoy aquí, supongo –

-claro, Kurosaki san me dijo que te había pedido el favor a ti, y bueno me parece muy buena idea –

-Si, pues desde hoy estoy en esto, me mandaron como si fuera una nueva misión –

-Ves, solo tenias que preguntar – dijo apareciendo de la nada

-Ichigo…-

-entonces cuando empezamos Rukia?- dijo viéndola fijo

-Imbécil, acabo de llegar y quiero descansar por un momento –

-Entonces descansa y mañana regreso para que empecemos –

-Kurosaki san, el lugar ya esta listo, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche –

-…- se quedó pensando

-sería bueno que empieces a permanece aquí para tu entrenamiento lo mas antes posible –

-Talves tengas razón, pero tendría que llamar a mi casa –

-tu padre me dijo que estaba todo bien que no te preocupes –

-bueno, entonces me quedaré desde ahora, si no es molestia –

-claro que no, después de todo te debo mucho –

Y todos entraron al almacén, después de que Ururu les haya servido el té y haber hablado sobre como estuvo el pelinaranja ese tiempo que no se vieron, Urahara los llevó al sótano donde había hecho algunas mejoras:

-Bueno, como verán el espacio es el mismo, pero a que no saben, acabo de implementar mi nuevo sistema de aguas termales – dijo emocionado

-Oh, vaya se parece al que hay en la cueva donde entrené la primera ves con Yoruichi san –

-Sí, es la copia exacta del mismo, y con copia quiero decir que también tiene el poder de curar las heridas-

-Y como conseguiste hacer eso? – cuestionó la morena

-Los magos jamás revelan sus secretos, Kuchiki san –

-bueno, entonces podremos entrenar y también recuperarnos de nuestras heridas – argumentó el pelinaranja

-Pero eso no es todo, aquí hay una habitación para que puedan descansar – dijo caminando hacia una especie de cueva

-Esto es una habitación – susurró la morena al observar la oscura cueva

-Claro, las luces se activan en cuanto uno se acerca – y efectivamente cuando llegaron al lugar, las luces iluminaron la oscuridad, dejando a la vista una habitación con dos camas y con una pequeña cocina, también tenia una pequeña sala, era como un mini departamento, las camas eran blancas con bordes rojos, las cortinas eran blancas puras, los sillones eran rojo escarlata, la cocina tenía decorados rojos en un fondo blanco, todo se veía muy acogedor y cómodo

-Es maravilloso Urahara san – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Si, soy magnífico –

-No te creas tanto – susurró para sí el pelinaranja

-Bueno, será mejor que los deje, debo atender muchas cosas… ah, y si lo preguntan, hay alimentos en la cocina, y tampoco podrán salir de aquí una ves que llegue la media noche –

-¿que? – dijeron al unísono

-Implementé un sistema de seguridad para entrenamientos, y se activa a la medianoche –

-Pero podremos salir mañana verdad? – cuestionó el pelinaranja

-No, una ves que se activa con personas aquí dentro, continuara hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Entonces no podremos salir en dos semanas – aseguró la morena

-Así es, y tampoco nadie podrá entrar, así que no se preocupen por ser molestados, estarán completamente solos y aislados del mundo – dijo en tono tenebroso

-Bueno, creo que será mejor así – dijo Ichigo rascando su cabeza

-Con su permiso me retiro – y desapareció rápidamente

-ya, y ahora que haremos? – preguntó mirando al pelinaranja

-Tienes hambre? – Vio que ella asintió levemente – Vamos a preparar algo para comer –

-Ok, pero tú cocinas –

-¿cómo que yo cocino?-

-yo iré a tomar un baño, no pude descansar lo suficiente en el Seireitei cuando fui –

-esta bien, yo cocino, pero te apuras así me ayudas enana –

-no me llames enana –

-ya vete de una ves – y luego recibió un codazo en el estomago

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-Kisuke, ¿crees que sea conveniente que los dejes solos? –

-Claro, quien mejor que Kuchiki san, para detectar algún cambio en Kurosaki san-

-y si pasa algo y se sale de control, no podremos entrar –

-No te preocupes Yoruichi san, después de todo es Kurosaki Ichigo, él pudo volverse shinigami en muy corto tiempo, y obtener otros poderes mas en otro más corto, así que no creo que pase nada –

-tienes razón, él siempre logra vencer todos los obstáculos, y Rukia estará ahí para ayudarlo –

**Continuara…**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

**Bueno y que les pareció? Si quieren que continúe lo hare, ya que les tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo una buena parte avanzada, y pues solo me falta el lemon final….si habrá lemon como en todos mis fics, bueno como en la mayoría… no todos**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo ;)**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

**¡como están! Bueno se que tarde mucho en subir este capi y lo siento mucho, pero ahora lo traigo y espero les guste:**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**elenita-chan.- gracias por tu comentario, y si yo también creo que seria un muy buen lugar de citas.**

**Candy-chan.- bueno sobre lo de dos semanas, la veradad es que no sabria que mas poner si fuera mucho tiempo, por eso solo son dos semanas y sobre el anuncio de lemon, tiene un poco de eso y también es una advertencia para los que no quieran leer lemon y sí soy una loca obsesionada por el ICHIRUKI jijijijiji.**

**También agradezco a todos los que se dieron una pasadita para leer esta loca historia que no va mucho con lo que en verdad esta pasando, pero espero que pase algo parecido en el manga.**

**Sin mas los dejo para que lean ;)**

**Capitulo dos**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-Maldita enana, me deja cocinando solo hace mas de una hora, y ni siquiera se aparece para ayudarme, ¿Qué estará haciendo? – se preguntaba molesto mientras sostenía una sartén y vertía la mezcla para los hotcakes

Mientras tanto, donde las aguas termales:

-Ese baka, de Ichigo, como se le ocurre decirme a mi que le ayude a entrenar, hubiera sido mejor que se lo pida a otro, tengo muchos asuntos en los cuales pensar – decía mientras nadaba por las aguas – Vaya será mejor que vaya a ver que esta haciendo, cuidado e incendie la cocina – se rió mientras se dirigía a la orilla para tomar la bata y cubrirse y notó algo – Vaya estas aguas si que curan las herida – posando su mano en su costado izquierdo donde tenía una cicatriz de una lucha con un pseudo vasto lord, pero ahora ya no estaba – será mejor tomar mas seguidos estos baños – dijo contenta

-Enana hasta que te apareces – dijo medio molesto al verla envuelta en la bata de baño

-Ichigo, tienes que probar las aguas termales –

-¿por qué?- le apreció raro que la morena pasara de su insulto y además estaba raramente diferente, y feliz

-Es maravilloso el poder curativo que tienen, mira tenia una herida que no acababa de sanar y las aguas me la curaron por completo – dijo aflojando su bata para poder mostrarle su herida

-ESPERA – le gritó al ver que se deshacía de su bata – NO PUEDES QUITARTE ESO ASÍ NADA MAS –

-pero que pervertido que eres, Ichigo – le dijo mostrando superioridad – no pensaba quitarme nada solo te iba a mostrar la cicatriz –

-prefiero no verla – dijo volteando

-Oh, Kurosaki kun es un gran pervertido, todo este tiempo que pasó lo volvió un enfermo sexual –

-Claro que no, eres tú la enferma que viene y se afloja la bata antes de vestirse con algo de ropa. Y deja de hablar de esa manera – aún de espaldas a la ojivioleta

-Kurosaki kun, pero si yo ya estoy vestida –

-te dije que dejes de hablar de es manera – volteando para encontrar a la morena

-Lo ves – aún con el tono meloso

-"maldita enana, quiere matarme de un derrame o algo así?" – observando detallada mente a la morena que traía puesto un pijama de dos piezas, un ligero top de tirantes en los hombros suelto y solo hasta el ombligo, y unos shorts que cubrían lo necesario desde las caderas hasta unos centímetros debajo de los muslos, ambos de color blanco y un poco transparente, a lo que parecía que ella no se daba cuenta

-Oi, idiota, que te pasa te quedaste como ido –

-ya vete a sentar para comer – dijo regresando de su ensimismamiento detallado a la morena

-Mira aquí estaba la herida – dijo descubriendo levemente su abdomen y mostrando el lugar donde tenía la herida

-deja de hacer eso – le gritó

-¿pero que tiene de malo? Solo te muestro el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz –

-Rukia se que no eres de este mundo, pero hay cosas que se pueden hacer y cosas que NO se pueden hacer –

-a que te refieres? –

-a que no puedes ir por ahí mostrando las heridas de tu cuerpo a cualquiera –

-Yo no ando mostrando mis herida a nadie solo a ti porque quería que vieras lo que me hicieron las aguas, además ya no eres un niñato…que anticuado eres, Ichigo – dijo riendo por lo bajo

-Cual anticuado –

-así es, hoy en día todos los hombres conocen a la perfección el cuerpo de una mujer y viceversa, no se porque te alteras tanto –

-pues…porque… porque… AH, mejor vamos a comer –

Sí, ya había pasado tanto tiempo, pero aún así, él no podía ganar sus peleas.

Ambos comieron en silencio, y luego se fueron a dormir, el día siguiente se la pasaron entrenando, charlaban durante sus descansos sobre como estaba marchando todo y sobre como estaban todos, cosa que cuando el pelinaranja le pregunto sobre Renji, notó que ella no quería hablar mucho de él, así que pensó que estaba molesta con él por algo y prefirió dejar pasar el tema. También hablaban sobre como estuvo entrenando en una casa de muñecas que fue donde pudo obtener su fullbring. La comida la preparaban juntos, limpiaban y recogían lo que usaban y luego se ponían a entrenar, pasaron tres días de la misma forma, sabiendo solo gracias a un reloj cucú en forma de gato el tiempo que ya estaban entrenando.

El cuarto día el entrenamiento ambos estaban cansados y decidieron mejor no entrenar ese día así que durmieron hasta mas tarde.

La morena despertó antes que el pelinaranja y decidió que sería reconfortante poder tomar un largo baño en las aguas termales, solo por gusto, así que sacando unas toallas del pequeño armario donde tenían algunas cosas se dispuso a irse a bañar.

El pelinaranja despertó 15 minutos después, se volteó a ver si la morena seguía durmiendo, pero solo encontró una cama bien tendida. Pensó que ella había ido a caminar o hacer algo, ya que siempre estaba haciéndolo, y ese momento sintió que necesitaba disfrutar de las aguas termales de Urahara, así que se levantó con pereza y sacó una toalla del armario y se dirigió hasta el lugar.

La morena había estado remojando sus pies en el agua, mientras observaba la lejanía del lugar, se sentía en paz, como hace mucho no lo había sentido, decidió que ya era hora de entrar a disfrutar de las aguas termales, se paró con delicadeza, dejando a un lado las toallas y su ropa, que ahora era un pijama de dos piezas, una camiseta holgada sin mangas y un buzo.

Ichigo llegó adormilado a las aguas termales, pero despertó completamente al ver a la ojivioleta que se iba quitando cada prenda con delicadeza, cuando ella se quitó el sujetador pudo notar levemente los senos de la morena "eres un pervertido" pensó para sí, luego ella se quitaba las bragas deslizándolas por sus piernas, en un movimiento que al pelinaranja le pareció tan sensual, "ver no hace daño" se volvió a decir cuando pudo observar la total desnudes de la pelinegra, "es preciosa" , ella iba entrando a las aguas termales, el vapor le daba una luminosidad diferente, "se ve tan irreal, es como un ángel" el agua cubría solamente hasta sus caderas, y ella jugueteaba con el agua haciendo que su cuerpo se rociara con algunas gotas, y aunque solo podía observar la parte de su espalda, se sentía atraído a ella y no podía dejarla de ver, "deja de observarla pervertido" volvió a pensar y agachó la cabeza pero sus instintos lo llevaron a observarla nuevamente, justo cuando la volvió a mirar ella se daba la vuelta revelando sus pequeñas pero bien adecuadas delanteras, "es perfecta" su corazón se aceleraba cada que la veía pero no era la única parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a reaccionar, "maldición Rukia, es una tortura poder verte, pero no poder tocarte, besar tus labios, tu cuerpo, tocar cada parte de tu ser" pensaba mientras iba detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando por sus rosados labios, su cuello sus pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas.

Dio una zambullida y en ello sus piernas se expusieron, "quisiera tenerte cerca y poder delinear cada parte de tu cuerpo con mis manos…espera, espera Kurosaki Ichigo, en que coños estas pensando" se dijo dándose un golpe mental, pero sin dejar de observarla "es Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, tu compañera de batallas, tu amiga, porque coños pienso en ella de esa manera" pero el que ella tome con sus manos un poco de agua y la roció sobre ella no le ayudaba "pero…después de todo es una mujer no? Y por que no? Si quisiera podría ir ahora mismo y tomarla como mía…Y ahí vas de nuevo, deja de pensar en ella y mejor me regreso por que sino no podre resistirme más" y dicho esto caminó de vuelta hacia la cueva - habitación no sin antes observar a la morena que salía lentamente del agua y tomaba una toalla.

Cuando llegó se volvió a acostar y pensar en cosas desagradables para poder hacer que su amiguito dejara de reaccionar, pero la imagen de la morena seguía en su mente, aunque claro con mucho esfuerzo pudo lograr su cometido, justo para cuando ella llegó:

-Ichigo, levántate, ve a tomar un baño las aguas termales están maravillosas – dijo acercándose a la cama del pelinaranja

-Sí…ya…ya voy – dijo sentándose, viendo a la morena que solo estaba envuelta en una toalla y gotas de su cabello resbalaban por su cuello perdiéndose entre sus pechos

-Apúrate, que yo prepararé el desayuno –

- está bien – dijo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras ella lo miraba algo raro, pero sin tomarle importancia

Mientras tomaba el baño la imagen de la morena aún estaba en su mente, y también se reprochaba el pensar en ella de esa manera, rápidamente tomo un baño y saliendo del mismo se vistió con ropa que se había llevado una polera y unos jeans negros.

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-pero ¿Por qué no te has vestido aún?- le reprochó al ver que la morena aún continuaba envuelta en la toalla

-Ya regresaste?...- dijo como reprochándolo – no ves que estaba preparando el desayuno– dijo respondiendo la pregunta

-pescaras un resfriado si no te abrigas – dijo mirando en otra dirección que no fuera la morena

-lo haré después de que acabemos de desayunar –

-como que después? – dijo algo alterado

-y porque no, tengo hambre y hasta que me vista los hotcakes se enfriarán, y a mi me gustan calientes –

-bueno…no te quejes si luego apareces resfriada – dijo aún sin mirarla, y resacándose la cabeza

-Kurosaki kun se preocupa por la salud de su amiga, que tierno – dijo poniendo los hotcakes en la mesa junto con unas tazas y dos vasos de jugo

-deja de hablar de esa manera –

-y tú deja de molestar –

-…- prefirió tomar el jugo que la morena había preparado – a donde vas? – dijo viendo que ella se levantaba

-voy por….aaaaaaaaaahhhh-

-¡Rukia! –

-Auch – dijo casi sin aire

Recorramos un poco: Ella se levantaba para poder ir a la cocina y traer el azúcar ya que no lo había hecho, cuando estaba por dar el segundo paso se tropezó con sus piernas y el pelinaranja la había auxiliado para que no saliera muy lastimada, parándose rápidamente la tomó por la cintura, pero no alcanzó a sujetarla bien y entonces ella cayó debajo de él, y él sobre ella aplastándola, y dejándola sin aire.

-Ichigo, quítate – dijo suavemente

-espera no te muevas – dijo en un quejido

-¿estas bien?- preguntó algo preocupada

-solo no te muevas, me lastimé el brazo –

-y yo que creí que era yo la lastimada –

-solo espera, no es nada –

-ya, pero me estas aplastando –

-…-

-Ichigo…-volvió a decir después de un momento

-…-

-Voy a moverme ya no tengo mucho aire – y la verdad es que él estaba con todo su peso sobre ella, y empezó a removerse lentamente debajo de él para no causarle algún daño

-no te muevas de esa forma – dijo cuando ella se removió, rozando levemente su cuerpo contra el de el pelinaranja, lo que a él le volvió a traer a la mente la imagen de la morena

-Y que quieres que haga, me estas aplastando –

-solo espera-

-ya no puedo – y flexionó su pierna izquierda haciendo que la toalla se suspenda y que las piernas de él quedaran entre las de ella, y luego se volvió a remover rosando el miembro del pelinaranja, a lo que ella no se daba cuenta

-AAARG, no te muevas – dijo soltando un gemido ronco - espera un poco te dije – dijo elevándose un poco para ya no aplastarla aún con dolor en su brazo y ahora su columna

-Y cuanto mas se supone que voy a esperar – dijo arqueando su espalda para poder darse la comodidad de quitarse al pelinaranja de sobre ella, pero al hacerlo, pudo sentir el bulto que había entre su entrepierna y el pelinaranja, y ahora que lo pensaba ella solo estaba con la toalla y sin ninguna prenda debajo, lo que la hiso sonrojarse mucho, y notar la cercanía del rostro del pelinaranja

-solo un momento, pero no te muevas – dijo abriendo los ojos, ya que los tenía serrados desde hace un rato, y pudo observar a una sonrojada Rukia debajo de él, una imagen de la forma en la que ahora estaban en el piso le vino a la mente – Rukia…-dijo en un susurro, y no pudo evitar centrarse en la mirada de ella

-Ichigo, esperare a que te calmes, no me moveré – dijo en un tono inocente, lo que de cierta forma excitó mas al pelinaranja, y a la ves lo hiso sentir avergonzado de que ella se haya dado cuenta de su erección

-disculpa – dijo en un susurró menos audible

-mm, se que es algo normal en los chicos de tu edad – pero esto le sonó al pelinaranja como que lo tomaba como uno mas del montón

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- dijo en tono enojado, sintiendo que todas sus hormonas volvían a la normalidad y la imagen de la morena en las aguas termales se desvanecía

-Nada, solo que…pues…estas en esa edad no? – dijo aún sonrojada sin mirarlo y sintiéndose muy extraña al estar debajo de él

- nada de eso – y moviéndose un podo frotando su miembro con el de ella, sin quererlo realmente, se elevó un poco para luego levantarse, pero al hacerlo pudo escuchar un leve gemido de ella, y sin darse cuenta en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, pero se le desvaneció al sentir su brazo dolorido y empezando a adormecerse

Al sentir el rose de el miembro del pelinaranja, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, que esperó que él no haya escuchado, y sintiendo que él se levantaba, rápidamente con sus manos se acomodó la toalla, ya que seguramente estaba algo descubierta en esa parte.

El pelinaranja al levantarse, se percató de que ella se acomodaba la toalla lo mas rápido que pudo, así que desvió la mirada y luego le tendió una mano viéndola tendida en el piso, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo algo revuelto

-Te ayudo –le dijo él

-Gracias – musitó y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia donde las camas sin mirarlo y sacar unas prendas de vestir – me voy a vestir, podrías salir un momento – dijo suavemente

-si, claro, yo…perdón – dijo lo último en un susurró que ella escuchó

Después de eso no se dirigieron la palabra hasta el día siguiente, donde todo empezó a ir normal, lo que había pasado el día anterior ya quedaba en el pasado, y ahora que estaban almorzando él aprovecho para saber más sobre sus amigos de la SS:

-Entonces Ukitake san sigue delicado de salud? – dijo mas que afirmando

-Sí, pero ya no es tanto como antes, desde que Unohana taicho y Kurotsuchi taicho, crearon una medicina que le ayudó mucho –

-Y la cámara de los 46?-

-Pues ya esta completa, y están modificando algunas leyes –

-Espero que dejen de hacer leyes tan estúpidas – dijo en un susurró

-No son estúpidas, son por el bien de las almas de este y el otro mundo –

- Si, bueno…Y como esta Hanataro –

-El sigue como siempre, ya sabes, algo atolondrado pero siempre servicial, aunque también causó algunos problemas debido a su Zanpakutō –

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- tenía curiosidad

-Pues, un día que se puso a curar leves heridas de los del onceavo escuadrón su katana se cargó a límite y estalló, dejando en ruinas unos cuantos edificios –

-Bueno, siquiera nadie salió mas herido – ambos soltaron una carcajada – y hablando del onceavo, que tal están Zaraki, Ikaku y Yumichika? –

-Y no te olvides de la sub capitana Kusajishi–

-claro –

-ellos entrenan muy duro, casi todos los días retan a otros escuadrones y el capitán Zaraki pues sigue sin un buen sentido de la orientación perdiéndose en el Rukongai –

-Ya veo, todo sigue como siempre –

-Sí –

-Y Byakuya, como esta? –

-Nii sama, sigue siendo el capitán del sexto escuadrón, le ofrecieron formar parte de la cámara de los 46, pero rechazó la oferta debido a que según él aún no contaba con la sabiduría suficiente –

-Byakuya, ya me imagino, debe seguir con esa cara de pocos amigos verdad?...auch – la morena le propinó un golpe

-Nii sama, es un noble y por lo tanto su expresión es digna de uno, no es como tú que anda todo el tiempo con el seño fruncido, solo para decir que tiene una reputación –

- Hey, yo solo digo que se la pasa todo el tiempo sin mostrar expresión alguna –

-…- silencio, eso hubo por unos momentos, hasta que el pelinaranja volvió a preguntar

-Y Renji, como va? –

El solo escuchar el nombre de su amigo o mejor dicho actual pretendiente?, le daba escalofríos – Pues, él esta bien -

-No le pasó nada interesante a ese cabeza de piña –

Después de pensar un rato respondió – digamos que…que hiso un avance en su vida sentimental – dijo lo último en un susurró casi imperceptible, pero el pelinaranja comprendió cada palabra

-Y a quien se le declaró? – dijo mirando a la morena que cambiaba a una expresión algo decaída y agachaba la cabeza – Rukia…-dijo al ver que ella no le contestaba

-adivina – dijo en otro susurro, no sabía por que pero no quería decirle directamente que fue a ella

-No me lo digas – dijo denotando incredulidad y algo de sarcasmo en su vos – a ti? –

Y ella asintió con la cabeza levemente sin notar el tono que usó el pelinaranja

-Fue hace algunos días –

-Entonces tú y él- dijo incrédulo

-No, yo…yo le pedí que me diera tiempo para pensarlo…pero…-

-y por que no le das el sí, después de todo se conocen hace mucho – cada palabra que decía ni el mismo se la creía

-¿que? – dijo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Cuándo le darás tu respuesta? –

-No lo se. Es solo que cada que me ve siempre me besa y no me siento cómoda con eso y luego pienso en como será si le doy el si…y …y yo – dijo removiendo sus alimentos

Al escuchar la palabra beso en la respuesta de la morena, sintió que su sangre hervía y que quería matar al pelirrojo – Y…bueno si te dejas besar es porque lo quieres no?, no de la nada besamos a cualquiera – dijo hiriente

Las palabras del pelinaranja le sonaron como veneno, cada una estaba llena de rabia, aunque él quiera disimularlo – Pues un beso en la frente creo que no es tan grave, pero me incomoda–

-"Ah, con que en la frente, y yo que pensé que era en…bueno" – Y…él sabe que viniste? –

-No, le pedí a Ukitake taicho que no se lo dijera…creo que ese es otro motivo por el que vine, para poder pensar –

-Bueno, creo que fue buena idea, de que a este lugar no entre ni salga nadie –

-Por que lo dices –

-Pues, porque de seguro Renji ya debe estar enterado y ya vino para poder hablar contigo –

-No lo creo, él…-

-Y por que no?, después de todo, las noticias no se pueden mantener en secreto – dijo observando a la morena, que se quedó pensativa – bueno, provecho yo me voy un rato afuera- y llevando su plato al fregadero salió dejando a la pelinegra

-Sí…creo que fue buena idea – susurró para ella

Cerca a la cueva, había un improvisado "jardín" que solamente tenía una banca de color blanca, era como un columpio con cadenas pintadas de rojo y algo de pasto y algunas flores pero el lugar se veía acogedor, no se lo había mostrado aún a la morena, estaba seguro de que le encantaría.

Se sentó ahí, y en su mente se puso a repasar lo que la morena le dijo sobre Renji, y aunque no quisiera, sentía ganas de golpear al pelirrojo por besar a la morena, aunque sea solamente en la frente:

-"Maldito Renji, como eres capaz de besarla, si te tuviera en frente ya te habría atravesado con mi katana por haberla tocado de esa forma, no puedo creer que te le hayas declarado…Lo bueno es que ella no parece estar convencida de aceptarte, pero ¿Por qué es bueno que no te corresponda?, vaya si hasta parece que estuviera celoso, me vale si están o no"- y en ese momento vino a su mente una imagen de el pelirrojo acercándose a la morena para besarla en los labios – ARG BASTA – gritó agitando la cabeza – es Rukia, la enana, como puedo estar celoso, es imposible – y a eso se le sumó una imagen de la morena en las aguas termales, justo cuando ella se rociaba con un poco – debo estar loco, pero…no, no, no solo estoy alucinando, adema hay mujeres con mejores atributos que ella, tal es el caso de…de Inoue? – "pero ella no es Rukia" – es verdad Rukia es única, pero ahora ella talves acepte al cabeza de piña y yo bueno yo soy yo –

-Ichigo… - escuchó decir en un susurró que se perdía en la suave brisa

Volteó a ver para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de la morena, quien a su parecer estaba raramente radiante – Rukia…-

-Estaba caminando y algo me dijo que estarías por aquí…mira prepare un poco de crema – dijo alcanzándole una postrera con el contenido cremoso

-gracias…- y ella se sentó a su lado, apoyándose al espaldar y cruzando sus piernas

-este lugar es diferente al resto, no crees – dijo sonriéndole

-sí – dijo mirándola casi embobado

-me recuerda mucho a la colina de Inuzuri – probando un poco de la preparación

-¿Por qué lo dices? – también probando un poco

- no lo se, pero es pacífico –

- sí, es cierto –

- me gustaría quedarme así, por mucho tiempo, junto un buen amigo como tú – y eso era lo que ella sentía por él, lo quería como a un amigo, no uno cualquiera sino uno muy especial

-gracias…-"amigo, solo como eso, nada mas" –

-es la verdad, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y pues yo te quiero mucho, eres alguien muy especial para mi –

-" _yo te quiero mucho, eres alguien muy especial para mi_" – lo que ella acababa de decirle, lo llenaba de dicha y al mismo tiempo sabia que no podría ser mas que un amigo – para mi tú…tú también eres alguien especial –

Lo miró por un momento, generalmente él no le habría respondido, pero el que lo haga la lleno de una felicidad inmensa, y solo pudo atinar a sonreírle, brindándole una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Y él se sentía feliz de poder estar aunque sea como su amigo junto a ella en ese momento.

-Bueno será mejor que acabemos para continuar entrenando, y ahora quiero ver todo lo que tienes Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo animada

-Esta bien, no me contendré – dijo sonriéndole

-pues entonces iré a ponerme algo mas apropiado – dijo señalándose a sí misma

-pero si solo es un entrenamiento, no creo que la ropa haga mucha diferencia – dijo volteando a verla, y ahora que desviaba su mirada del rostro resplandeciente de la morena a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que ella estaba con unos shorts de jean azul oscuro y un top de tirantes amoldado a su cuerpo de color crema a rayas horizontales de color naranjas, y unos tenis blancos, dejando notar la nívea piel de sus hombros y brazos, y sus bien torneadas piernas. Tendría que agradecer a Urahara por dejar esas ropas para ambos

-Bueno, si eso crees, entonces, vamos a entrenar – dijo jalándolo del brazo, y él dejándose hacer

Después de estar ya listos, empezaron el entrenamiento, primero fue algo de calentamiento y luego se pusieron mas serios.

El pelinaranja decidió que sería mejor quitarse su camiseta, sentía calor, y no solo por el entrenamiento, sino también cuando observaba a la morena, que con movimientos gráciles y delicados su cuerpo se movía como si danzara un baile sensual, algo que no había notado cuando ella estaba con el uniforme de shinigami.

Ella, observó que el le pidió tiempo, y se quitó la camiseta azul que traía quedándose solamente con las bermudas beige, dejando apreciar sus bien formados músculos. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo observaba y prefirió desviar la mirada a otro punto que no fuera el pelinaranja, claro el seguía siendo un niñato, pero ahora que lo veía a tres metros de distancia podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo había cambiado y no solo eso, sino sus facciones eran mas maduras y varoniles, "se ve de cierta forma sensual" pensó la morena.

-Ahora sí, pongámonos serios – le habló el pelinaranja

-entonces empecemos – "concéntrate Rukia" decía y pensaba yendo al ataque

El esquivó fácilmente el ataque de frente de la morena, y luego él la atacó, pero ella giró por sobre su cabeza y él solamente pudo observarla arriba de él fijándose en un punto de la anatomía de la morena, el escote de su top.

-"deja de mirar lo que no debes Ichigo" – se reprendió volviendo a concentrarse y atacando con su katana a la morena cuando ella apareció a su espalda, rasgando uno de los tiros del top

-No te será tan fácil derrotarme, Kurosaki kun – dijo lo último en ese tono meloso

-ya veremos enana – dijo algo fastidiado

La lucha continuaba. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener menos habilidades que el otro, estaban a la par, ella arremetió contra él causándole una pequeña cortadura en el pecho, nada importante, solo cosas de entrenamiento. Luego él también la atacó de frente, pero desapareciendo y reapareciendo a su detrás ella solo alcanzó a alejarse un poco y la katana del oji miel volvió a rasgar su top, dejándole una cortadura en el abdomen.

Ella no tomó la menor importancia, continuaron así como una hora y media, hasta que el tiro del top de la morena no resistió y se rompió, causando una distracción en ella, haciendo que el pelinaranja tome ventaja y arremeta contra ella desde arriba, cayendo juntos en una freefall, en la cual la morena no se causo mas que unas rrasmilladuras, ya que el pelinaranja la acomodó contra su pecho para protegerla y caer él debajo.

-estas bien? – le cuestionó ella aun retenida por él en su pecho

-Si, no fue nada, y tú? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Mejor que tú, creo – dijo con una leve sonrisa

-será mejor descansar otro poco –

-sí, y aprovecho para ponerme mi uniforme – dijo soltándose del agarre del pelinaranja, aunque sintiendo la necesidad de volver a sus brazos

-creo que me pasé un poco – dijo observando a la morena que se sentaba y sujetaba el top para que no la deje descubierta, y también observaba la rasgadura en su abdomen y un poco de la piel de la morena manchada con un poquito de sangre

-Es parte del entrenamiento – dijo notando que él observaba la cortada de su abdomen y notando que estaba con un poco de sangre – además tú también recibiste algunos de mi parte- dijo posando sus dedos sobre las cortadas que le había hecho, posándose primero en la de su pecho, deslizando sus dedos hasta su hombro derecho, y luego hasta su brazo izquierdo, causando en el muchacho un estremecimiento agradable al contacto de los fríos dedos de la morena con su cálida piel, sintiendo algo diferente en su interior, algo cálido y a la ves prohibido.

La morena se quedó como ida deslizando sus dedos por la cálida piel del pelinaranja, deseando poder tocar un poco mas, sintiendo una calidez que emanaba de él

-Rukia…- la llamó y se detuvo en su labor algo sonrojada

-Bu…bueno, mejor voy a cambiarme – y se levantó para ir a paso rápido hacia la habitación

El la observó marcharse, pero aún con la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel, deseando volver a repetir ese contacto, se sentó, "creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero…enana hay algo en ti que…me gusta" dijo viéndola a lo lejos, y sonriendo de lado.

**Continuara…**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

**Y que tal… les gusto?**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**JA NE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-"que fue eso" – se dijo una ves entrado en la habitación y recostándose en la cama "que fue lo que sentí, yo…yo no se, esa sensación, nunca la he sentido, pero…me agrada, me gustó poder tocarlo, su piel es..tan cálida…Kuchiki Rukia, basta, no seas infantil, pareces adolecente enamorada y no debo, Ichigo es mi amigo, uno especial, aunque es el único que me hace sentir de esta manera. BASTA debo centrarme, en que demonios pienso, yo debo serle fiel a Renji…Renji…pero por ahora no tengo nada con él y…pues no creo que pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos, no ahora con lo que sentí…ahora mismo siento algo diferente, algo que me llena de felicidad, algo…por ese baka de Ichigo, ¡AAAARRRG YA! Me siento confundida, talves solo sea porque me preocupo por ese idiota…después de todo sigue siendo un niñato, pero con muy buen cuerpo, YA BASTA es mejor ya no pensar" – Mejor me apuro y me cambio –

Volvieron a retomar el entrenamiento, después de comer algo, claro que la morena aun divagaba en sus pensamientos, no dando todo de ella misma:

-Oi enana, que tienes? –

-¿que? No nada –

-estas como distraída, mira ya te hice algunas cortadas mas por que no prestas atención –

-me estas diciendo que no se luchar –

-eso parece ya que no te defendiste ni una ves desde que empezamos –

-Que te importa si me dejo hacer algunas cortaduras para darte ventaja – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Pues es mejor que dejes de darme "ventaja" porque sino saldrás con muchas cortadas –

-Y que mas da unas cortadas mas, después de todo las aguas termales me ayudaran a sanarlas mas rápido -

Al momento en que ella nombro dicho lugar, al pelinaranja le vinieron a la mente muchas imágenes de la morena en ella, recordando lo acontecido la pasada vez.

-Ichigo…Ichigo – lo llamaba pero ahora era él el que estaba como ido –Ichigo imbécil, te estoy hablando – acercándose a él

-Si…si…- dijo saliendo de su imaginación, observando ahora a la morena que estaba muy cerca de su rostro – Pero…que quieres – dijo desviando la mirada, ya que en su mente aún estaba ella

-pensé que se te había fundido el cerebro, estabas con cara de bobo – dijo alejándose de él

-A quien llamas bobo, medio metro –

-No me insultes naranjito – poniéndose en su delante y encararlo

- Y tú no me llames bobo – agachándose para ponerse a su altura

-Yo te llamo como quiera – ya a él le aparece una venita en la frente

-mejor continuemos con el entrenamiento – dijo aguantando sus ganas de gritarle a la morena, pero a la final sabía que ella ganaría

-Bien –

Retomaron el entrenamiento, llegó la noche (aunque claro aún era como si fuera medio día en el sótano) y decidieron ir a dormir, comer, y también tomar un baño:

-Vamos a las aguas termales? – le sugirió la morena

-claro, deja que recoja esto – dijo llevando los platos al fregadero

-yo estaré yendo, te espero allá, y traes las batas Ok, yo llevo las toallas –

-si, ya voy – "espera, aguas termales ¿que?" se volteó para verla pero ella ya no estaba

En las aguas termales, media hora despues:

-Como tarda…ya debería estar aquí si solo eran algunas cosas para lavar – dijo volteando a ver en la dirección de la cueva –Por fin – dijo al divisarlo – hasta que llegas –

-Estaba ocupado – "por suerte esta con bata" pensó "¿estas seguro que no sería mejor que estuviera sin ella?" escuchó otra vos en su mente

-Ya vamos entra que el agua esta muy buena –

-si – él estaba con traje de baño, así que no se hiso problema y entro

Después de un rato en silencio:

-¿Qué te traes? – le preguntó él viendo que en el rostro de la morena se formaba una mueca de insatisfacción

-No, nada, solo que…las cortadas no se me curan – dijo dándose la vuelta para descubrirse el hombro y ver su pequeña cortada - ¿las tuyas ya están curadas? –

-Sí, desde hace un buen rato –

-¿Y porque de mi no se curan?-

-Y yo que se, eso deberías preguntarle a Urahara – rascándose la cabeza

-pero la anterior se me curaron –

-Y, tal vez no funcione cuando ya has entrado por una ves –

-Bueno, talves tengas razón – dijo sosteniendo un poco de agua en sus manos y rociándose en su hombro - ¡OH! –

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira se me curó en cuanto me rocié con un poco –

-¿Y?-

-No estoy segura pero, parece que el agua solo reacciona cuando esta en contacto directo con la piel, y como ahora estoy con la bata, por eso no me afecta –

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –

-Me quitaré la bata –

-¿QUE?-

Pero haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del pelinaranja, se dio la vuelta y se quitó la bata

-OI, espera que haces, no te la quites – tapándose los ojos

-Debo hacerlo si no quiero tener heridas –

-Pero…-

-será mejor que no mires Kurosaki kun – dijo usando ese tono meloso – si lo haces te mato – y esto lo dio también en ese tono, pero muy amenazador

-…- miedo, la morena da miedo cuando habla así

Mientras ella acababa de quitarse la bata, el pelinaranja luchaba contra sus instintos de ver o no a la pelinegra, y su imaginación no le ayudaba mucho. Escuchaba como el agua chocaba con algo, le daba curiosidad pero más valía que no volteara.

-Vamos Ichigo, puedes voltear –

-No, mejor no lo hago –

-no te preocupes, hay suficiente vapor como para cubrirnos a los dos –

-No lo hare – "por que mejor no me fui, no…hubiera sido mejor no haber venido"

-bueno – decidió jugar un poco con la "inocencia del pelinaranja" – entonces ¿Qué te parece si me acerco yo? – dijo en tono sensual

-¿QUE? Ni te atrevas – y para poder decirle esto tuvo que darse la vuelta, observando de frente a la morena

- esta bien – dijo sonriendo habiendo logrado apenar al pelinaranja, ya que estaba todo rojo cuando volteó, y se apoyo en una de las lajas del lugar

Y como no estarlo si ella estaba delante de él solo a medio metro de distancia, con el cuerpo cubierto por dos prendas, un bikini color blanco que se sujetaba solamente en la espalda.

-"Ésta mujer quiere matarme" – pensaba observando los hombros de la morena rociados por el agua, con gotitas resbalando por su cuerpo, se dirigió a sus labios, no debió hacerlo, estaban entreabierto, dándole una invitación a ser probados, dirigió su mirada hacia sus ojos estaban serrados, y ahora que lo notaba, ella estaba apoyada en una de las rocas con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás dejando ver su níveo cuello, por donde las gotas eran mas densas, se concentró en una, que resbalaba por sus hombros llegando hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, que sobresalían ligeramente del agua. Sintió como su temperatura empezaba a subir, sus ojos aún recorrían las facciones de la morena.

–"es bellísima, sus labios, quisiera…quisiera probarlos, debería hacerlo, NO Ichigo, es tu amiga que piensas" – se dijo desviando la mirada pero luego la volvió a dirigir a ella y nuevamente sintió el deseo de besarla, sin darse cuenta de sus actos se acercaba a ella, lentamente, sentía el aliento de ella chocar contra su piel.

Mientras tanto la morena, solamente estaba ahí disfrutando la sensación de la tibia agua que la relajaba, hasta que sintió un cálido viento cerca a su rostro, y cada momento se sentía mas cercano, hasta que sintió como algo suave se posaba en sus labios. Automáticamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro del pelinaranja sobre ella, no sabia como reaccionar, se quedó atónita

-"me besa, me esta besando ¿Qué…que hago?" – pensaba mientras el pelinaranja en un movimiento hiso que ella reclinara mas la cabeza y abriera la boca, y él introdujo su lengua suavemente. Y ella no opuso resistencia, solamente cerró los ojos y para cuando tuvo el impulso de corresponderle, él…se alejó de ella

-Será mejor que salgamos del agua – dijo él

-S…sí – "¿que le pasa? Primero me besa y ahora hace como si no hubiera pasado nada, Maldito. Pero… será mejor hacer como que no pasó nada… creo?" – vio como él salía y se alejaba dejándola ahí.

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

Después de lo ocurrió, ella prefirió dejarlo así, como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque sentía rabia de que él le hubiera robado su primer beso, Si es que a eso se le puede llamar beso, se sentía estúpida por no haber reaccionado y también le dolida porque para él no parecía haber tenido importancia, aunque claro, también sentía que traicionaba a Renji, aunque en realidad no tenga ninguna relación formal con él, sentía que le debía cierta fidelidad mientras espere su respuesta, aunque ahora estaba muy confundida sus sentimientos estaban todos revueltos, primero lo que sintió en la tarde cuando empezó a recorrer las heridas del pelo pincho y ahora el beso que le dio.

Quería gritar de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, pero no ella era una Kuchiki y debía guardar la compostura, sería mejor dejar que todo pase, ya que solamente fue un beso, y pues aunque fuera el primero y era con Ichigo, no debía tener importancia para ella, era mejor olvidarlo, como él lo había hecho.

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

El entrenamiento continuó como siempre al día siguiente, las conversaciones eran iguales que siempre, insultos, burlas, las mismas peleas, pero:

-"que será lo que piensa"- se preguntó el oji miel al observarla de lejos sentada en la banca con la mirada ida – "todo esta como siempre, pero quiero que continúe así? Ese día, sus labios eran tan suaves, y ahora estamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Será que esta pensando en Renji… Maldición, como pude haberla besado, ella esta enamorada de Renji es obvio ya que no me correspondió el beso, pero pude sentir claramente que yo…Rukia, te quiero y ahora ya es tarde, talves siempre lo fue, tú siempre estuviste con él y yo, solo soy un amigo mas, él es el que merece estar a tu lado, te quiere, no se si tanto como yo lo hago, pero se que te hará feliz, yo seré feliz si tu lo eres" - pensaba el pelinaranja al haber aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, y también sabiendo que ella no lo aceptaría ya que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo según él.

-"desde ese día todo continua igual, seis días ya pasaron y él no dijo anda. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ichigo?...Nunca debí haber regresado aquí, pero, quería verlos, verlos de nuevo, todo ese tiempo que estuve lejos, sentía que algo me faltaba, y pensé que era estar al lado de todos ustedes, y por eso pedí que me volvieran a dar una misión cerca de ustedes, pero ahora ya no estoy segura de que sea por todos sino, solo por tí. Me siento tonta dándole vueltas a este asunto ya que debería estar pensando en la propuesta de Renji…y ahora que me doy cuenta solo faltan tres días para que acabe el entrenamiento y creo que también deberé tener una respuesta para él ese día, deberé aclarar mis sentimientos ya que ese imbécil de Ichigo me confundió con lo que hiso. AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG maldito cabeza de naranja no se porque tuviste que besarme" pensaba la pelinegra casi jalándose de los cabellos.

-Oi enana – se acerco apacible

-¿Que quieres? – le dijo de mala manera y dándose cuenta de cómo lo dijo -…Lo siento no quise gritarte –

-estas algo tensa – dijo dejando de lado la forma en que le gritó y aceptando la disculpa

-no es nada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- no pudo evitar decirlo de manera cruda

-piensas en Renji? – lo dijo mas como afirmando

-…-ella volteó a verlo, sintiendo como si le hubieran echado agua helada

-solo faltan tres días para que acabemos el entrenamiento…¿Qué le dirás cuando lo veas? – tenía curiosidad de saber la respuesta que la morena le daría a su amigo

-tienes que pensarlo bien-

-Si…lo hago-"Y ahora me dice que lo piense, si hasta hace unos días me dijo que le diera el sí"

-Rukia…-la llamó sentándose mas cerca de ella posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la morena

-Ichigo…-dijo ella en un susurro nerviosa y sonrojada levemente por lo que le hacia mirándolo a los ojos

Ambos se quedaron en silencio perdidos en la mirada del otro

-"hazlo, si no lo haces talves nunca puedas volver a hacerlo" – pensaba el pelinaranja

-"¿Qué es lo que pretende?" – pensaba la morena

Y de pronto ella sintió como él agarraba su rostro con delicadeza y lo acercaba al suyo

-Espera- replicó ella

Pero él ya se había posesionado de sus labios, besándola suavemente, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la morena, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca. Ella aunque por unos milisegundos pensó en alejarlo, prefirió dejarse llevar, jugando con la lengua de él que estaba en su boca y recorría cada rincón de su cavidad, soltó un leve gemido, el pelinaranja la acercó más a su cuerpo para poder besarla más a gusto.

Ambos se sentían de una manera inexplicablemente a gusto con ese contacto, pero de pronto él se alejo de ella y la observó a los ojos, con una mirada indescifrable, y luego se levantó para irse caminando rápidamente. Mientras ella se quedaba más, mucho más confundida tocándose los labios, sintiendo aún la calidez de ese tierno y apasionado beso que él le había dado.

-Ichigo…-susurró e involuntariamente una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, una que representaba muchas indescriptibles sensaciones y sentimientos.

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

La mañana pasó rápida, la morena pensaba en lo sucedido durante el amanecer, y el pelinaranja se mantenía pensativo, ella no sabía como enfrentarlo, y él solo pensaba en que si no hacia nada la perdería.

Durante la tarde no fue tan diferente, cada quien estaba en lo suyo, pensando en los acontecimientos, hasta que él empezó a romper ese silencio tan incomodo que se había formado

-Oi, enana –

-dime-

-Vamos a entrenar –

-claro, deja que limpie todo –

-Te ayudo-

-no esta bien yo lo hago –

-te dije que te ayudare, para que acabes más rápido –

-solo son unos platos Ichigo, no es mucho –

-Igual, yo los acomodo –

-deja que lo hago yo, no soy tan baja como para no llegar a la alacena – dijo levantando el tono de su vos

-enana, claro que lo eres, es mejor que te ayude para que acabemos rápido –

-no me digas enana, y levántate que me estorbas – mas enojada

-ya te dije que te ayudo – él más insistente

-eres insoportable Ichigo – llegando al límite

-Tú eres la insoportable, luego te quejas de que no te ayudo –

-pero si tú eres el que no quiere ayudarme cuando te lo pido, y por eso me quejo-

-Solo déjame ayudarte Ok- dijo autoritario

-…esta bien – dijo fastidiada – me las cobrare en el entrenamiento – dijo en un susurro

Después de limpiar todo volvieron a entrenar, aunque el ambiente estaba un poquito tenso entre ambos, era agradable ya que cada uno podía darse cuenta de sus propios errores.

El entrenamiento les estaba sirviendo, pelear con sus katanas les era realmente agradable, y también productivo, aunque algunos momentos se la pasaban pensando en otras cosas, ella en su respuesta a Renji y los besos del pelinaranja, y él recordaba a la morena cuando la vio en las termas cada que hacia un movimiento con delicadeza y gracia denotando la fragilidad de su fémino cuerpo.

La tarde pasaba (claro que no exactamente ahí), y la noche llegaba, sin darse cuenta se quedaron entrenando hasta muy entrada la madrugada, así que al día siguiente se levantaron muy tarde, directamente para prepararse el almuerzo. Y mientras almorzaban ella empezó a hablar:

-Ichigo, creo que será bueno que empieces a luchar en serio, parece como que no sacas todo lo que tienes –

-Es solo que no estoy seguro de poder manejar el poder completo de Zangetsu –

-hagamos una prueba y si notas que aún es inestable… veremos la manera para que puedas manejarlo –

-…-agachó la cabeza sin estar seguro de si hacerlo o no

-no te preocupes Ichigo, estarás bien, además solamente tenemos dos días y esta tarde –

-no estoy preocupado por mí, sino por ti, que tal si pierdo de control y no puedo detenerlo-

-es un riesgo que debemos tomar juntos – dijo acercándose a él tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos – no te preocupes – la mirada que ella le brindaba era tan cálida y llena de confianza

-esta bien, pero te alejaras si no puedo controlarlo –

-de acuerdo –

Ahora sí iban en serio, después de todos esos días no habían invocado a sus Zampakutos y ahora era el momento, para poner en practica todas las técnicas que habían estado realizando en el entrenamiento.

Tomaron sus posiciones, ella invocó a Sode no Shirayuki y se puso en guardia. Él empezó a reunir su energía y empezó la lucha, ella no retrocedió cuando él llegó a atacarla por el frente, ella desapareció y él la buscó encontrándola sobre él a punto de atacarlo pero la detuvo, luego nuevamente ella desaparece apareciendo detrás y dándole una leve estocada causándole una pequeña cortadura en la espalda, sonriendo de lado como señal de victoria, luego él fue el que desapareció y ella lo buscó pero aparece en su frente y lo detiene con algo de esfuerzo retrocediendo, se elevaron en el aire para continuar, él atacaba de frente sin darle oportunidad de que ella ataque pero luego ella al alejarse un poco invocó un Kidō el Hadō 04, Byakurai, a lo que Ichigo se aleja y se prepara para lanzar el Getsuga Tenshō, Rukia también se prepara para usar una de sus técnicas de su Zanpakutō el Hakuren.

-Estas lista Rukia –

-No hace falta que lo preguntes, baka –

- Getsuga Tenshō - - Tsugi no mai, Hakuren – dijeron al unísono y ambos ataques se encontraron en el camino causando una nube de polvo

Ambos se mantuvieron alertas, esperando a que alguno atacara, y entonces él ya no esperó y fue a atacar a la morena

-Aún no acabo, no bajes la guardia – le dijo a la morena atacándola por el frente

-Y quien dijo que baje la guardia. Te tengo, Bakudō 01, Sai – y una luz amarilla se desprende de sus manos, pero el pelinaranja la desvía con su Zanpakutō

Y alejándose se alista para lanzar nuevamente su técnica – Getsuga… Tenshō – y cuando la energía de su ataque se desprende de su katana, pudo notar una leve variación de su energía… parecía ser mas poderoso que el anterior

-Hakuren – grita pero era tarde, el Getsuga Tenshō ya la estaba por alcanzar, así que se hiso a un lado para que no la lastimara pero

-RUKIA – grita al verla caer, había una nube de polvo que no le dejó ver a la morena cuando lanzó su ataque, pero sabía por su reiatsu donde estaba

-I…Ichi…go – dijo casi inconsciente

**Continuara…**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Despues de mucho tiempo verdad?, perdón por eso pero estaba muy ocupada, y creo que se darán cuenta que no va según el manga así que les digo lo siguiente:**

**Este fic esta basado en el capítulo 444 del manga. **

**Por eso es que aun Ginjou parece el bueno. Aún así espero les guste la trama**

**BLEACH pertenece a MIIIIII…bueno no, no me pertenece, pertenece a TITE al que le digo "Tite… domo Arigato gozaimasu por traer de vuelta a Rukia (me fascina su nuevo look)"**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

Fue lo mas rápido que pudo donde la morena para tomarla antes de que se estrellara al piso, la retuvo en sus brazos. Por un instante se maldijo por haberla dañado, pero no era momento de pensar, tenía que curar su herida, tenía una larga cortada por su pecho hasta su ombligo, la sangre no era mucha pero algo le decía que era serio

-I..chi…go – la escuchó susurrar

-Rukia, lo siento – dijo en tono suplicante

-Est…estoy bien –dijo casi inconsciente

-te llevaré a las aguas termales, resiste – dijo acomodándola delicadamente en sus brazos, para no causarle daño, y se dirigió rápidamente a las aguas

Cuando llegó, entro con ella para sostenerla en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho, mientras yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, se puso a observar su rostro, que mostraba una mueca de dolor, luego dirigió su mirada hacia su herida, la cual no parecía curarse ya que pudo notar que brotaba sangre.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se cura?" – pensaba mientras observaba su herida y en ese momento lo recordó

"_No estoy segura pero, parece que el agua solo reacciona cuando esta en contacto directo con la piel, y como ahora estoy con la bata, por eso no me afecta"_

-claro – dijo y pensó – "será mejor que se la quite" –

Y delicadamente deshizo el nudo del shihakusho para deslizar delicadamente el kosode por sus brazos, quitándole cada prenda de su cuerpo, mientras mantenía su sonrojo y su pudor a raya, dejándola sin prenda alguna de su cintura para arriba.

Cuando la morena estaba ya sin sus prendas su cuerpo empezó a curarse, los rasguños desaparecieron de sus brazos y rostro, y la herida que le había causado su Zanpakutō empezó a curarse lentamente, y el rostro de la morena empezó a notarse mas pacífico.

-Rukia…- susurró con melancolía al observar su rostro, acariciándolo mientras ella permanecía recostada sobre su regazo

-Ichigo…-dijo suave al notar el tacto recobrando lentamente la conciencia

-Ya despertaste – dijo con ternura y dolor en su vos

-Donde estamos? -

-en las aguas termales, tu herida ya se esta curando, quédate quieta –

-sí – le susurró

Se puso observarla de nuevo, tenerla cerca le hacia sentir paz, y ahora que la tenía aún mas cerca, se sentía vivo, como cuando la beso el día anterior. Quería que ese momento no pase, que se mantengan así por largo rato.

-lo siento – le dijo y se aferró mas a su diminuto cuerpo

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – dijo sintiéndose mejor y en paz, abrazándose a él

-"quisiera que este momento no pase, quisiera tenerte así conmigo por siempre, no quiero que vuelvas a irte, por que tu Rukia cambiaste mi mundo" – y con este pensamiento la abrazó, ya sin cuidado de su herida, ya que sabía que si ella estaba despierta era porque ya estaba bien

La acomodó nuevamente, y en esa nueva posición el escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, lo que causó que la morena se sintiese extraña pero a gusto, mientras el pelinaranja la abrazaba mas contra su cuerpo, y siendo embriagado por el dulce aroma de su cuerpo se dejó llevar

-Rukia…-susurró en su cuello, causando que la morena se estremeciera al sentir el aliento del pelinaranja en su piel

-dime – también susurró abrazándolo por el cuello y cerrando los ojos

-no me vuelvas a dejar – dijo suplicante

-Imbécil, claro que no lo haré – no lo pensó, simplemente salió de su corazón

Pensó que talves el vapor del agua tenía algo raro, pero deseaba probar la piel de la morena, deseaba besar su níveo cuello, se sentía embriagado por ella, y no le importaba nada en ese momento, empezó a besar su cuello suavemente

-Ichigo – dijo en un suspiro al sentir que la besaba

Pero él no le respondió, simplemente estaba disfrutando del níveo cuello de la morena, besándolo suavemente, pero no conforme con eso, empezó a morderlo sin causarle daño

-I…Ichigo, ¿Qué haces?- dijo casi gimiendo

Un gemido que causó que él siguiera haciendo su trabajo sin hacer caso de lo que ella decía, besando el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego volver a bajar por su cuello y luego volver a subir por su quijada, reteniendo con su brazo derecho la cintura de la morena, y con el izquierdo su cabeza, mientras ella aún seguía abrazada a su cuello

- esp…espera… – dijo suave sin hacer nada por detenerlo, y cerrando los ojos por la sensación de las suaves caricias del pelinaranja

-Rukia…- susurro contra su piel

Y sin distraerse mas en el cuello y la quijada de la morena se dispuso a probar esos rosados labios que emitían suspiros cada que él la besaba y sin mas se aventuró a poseerlos y hacerlos suyos, la beso suavemente, y ella aún no podía asimilar todo, solo sentía la calidez de los labios del pelinaranja y la suavidad con que se posaban sobre los de ella, era diferente a lo del día anterior, este era mucho mas gentil, y sin darse cuenta sus labios se abrieron levemente, a lo cual el pelinaranja aprovechó para poder ingresar en su cavidad, sus lenguas se mantuvieron en una batalla pasiva, él se aferraba mas al cuerpo de ella, casi hundiéndola en él, sintiendo en su pecho los pechos de ella, mientras ambos experimentaban tantas nuevas sensaciones, sintiéndose completos. Haciendo que el beso se vuelva mas apasionado, mientras los dedos de la pelinegra se enredaban en los mechones naranjas de él, y él solamente deseaba poder tenerla solo para él y como si abrazándola mas y haciendo que su lengua explorara toda la cavidad de ella fuera a conseguirlo, empezó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de la morena, deteniéndose donde empezaba el hakama.

-Ich…go – lo trato de nombrarlo, pero él seguía besándola apasionadamente – Espera –

-Rukia…no te dejare ir –le respondió

-"_Rukia yo te quiero_" – a su mente vino el recuerdo del pelirrojo – Ichigo detente – dijo al recuperar el control de sus actos y alejándolo de ella

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo aún abrazándola y sintiendo la agitada respiración de la morena, observándola como si fuera la visión más maravillosa, con sus labios algo hinchados, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, con el cabello revuelto y humedecido por el vapor

-Yo… ¿porque?- le cuestionó, solo eso se le ocurría pensar, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado pero necesitaba saber porque él la había besado otra ves

-"¿porque?" – pensó, acaso no era obvio, necesitaba que se lo aclarase, ella lo conoce mejor que nadie y aún así necesita que se lo diga – ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Ichigo, no debiste hacerlo – dijo alejándose de él sentándose a su lado

-Rukia…no me arrepiento de lo que hice – dijo sincero

No podía creer lo que él le decía, pero eso no respondía a su pregunta, y antes de que las cosas se compliquen mas, ya que en su interior estaba todo un lío con la declaración de Renji y ahora con los actos de Ichigo era mejor que se vaya sin discutir.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda

-espera – dijo suavemente y él también se paró y la cubrió con su kosode

-gracias – dijo sonrojada notando que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba

-Será mejor que descanses – dijo con una vos tan pacífica

-Sí – y salió chorreando de agua, pero ya recuperada de sus heridas, pero con un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca había experimentado

Él se quedó un rato mas en las aguas, recordando aún el sabor de los labios de la morena, y también la pregunta que le hiso y el rostro de confusión con el que la hiso.

¿Acaso ella no había sentido lo mismo que él cuando la besó?, y si fuera así, que haría con ese sentimiento que ahora ya no es solo amistad por la morena, tenía que hablar con ella pero no quería presionarla, sería mejor esperar a que ella fuese a hablarle.

Cuando la morena llegó a la habitación, se quitó toda la ropa y se puso una bata de baño, se recostó en la cama, sus dedos delineaban sus labios pensando en el pelinaranja, y las miles de sensaciones que le había hecho sentir, por primera ves sintió algo como lo que todos los mangas shojo que leyó y sus amigas describen, algo como…amor…

Cerró sus ojos entregándose a la paz de los sueños, y poder vivir nuevamente aquello que el pelinaranja le había hecho sentir, aunque solamente haya sido por una ves, quería mantener ese recuerdo por siempre en su corazón "_Rukia…no me vuelvas a dejar_" y con ese último pensamiento quedó plácidamente dormida.

Ichigo preparó la cena, según el reloj cucú eran mas o menos las ocho de la noche, así que decidió despertar a la morena, aunque por un lado preferiría contemplarla lo mas que pueda, pero su estomago le pedía algo de alimento.

-Rukia…- susurró cerca de su rostro

-mm…-

-despierta la cena ya esta lista –

-¿que?- dijo intentando abrir los parpados

-es hora de comer, ¿no tienes hambre?-

-ha, sí… – dijo somnolienta y dando un bostezo

-"¿Qué mas da si espero o no?"- pensó al observarla despertar lentamente –"las acciones son lo mío"-

-¿Qué hora es? –

-Son las ocho de la noche – habiendo respondido la pregunta de una aún dormida morena, se acercó mas a su rostro y posó sus labios junto con los de ella en un suave beso – buenas noches, ya es hora de cenar – dijo sonriendo de lado

Ahora si estaba mas que despierta, o aún seguía dormida?, la cuestión es que no estaba muy segura, primero por el suave beso de parte de su compañero, y segundo, por esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene que parecía que la derretía

-te espero en la mesa – le volvió a decir y se fue

Se sentó en la cama, y observó como el pelinaranja se iba hacia el comedor de la cocina como si nada, ¿Por qué el muy baka actuaba como si nada y la besaba así nada mas? Era su duda, se levantó y se fue a sentar a la mesa frente a él.

-Te sientes mejor?- le cuestionó el pelinaranja

-Sí, las aguas termales son muy buenas –

-Siento haberte lastimado – dijo arrepentido

-Baka, no fue tu culpa yo me descuide –

-No, yo noté algo raro al momento en que el ataque se desprendió de mi katana, y no te avise a tiempo –

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?- dijo preocupada por lo que eso pueda causar –

-Pues, sentí que el poder se aumentó –

Después de un momento de silencio en el cual ella analizaba lo que le dijo, por fin respondió:

-No creo que sea nada malo, más bien creo que es tu energía que aumentó su poder, solo es cuestión de que aprendas a manejarla –

-no lo digas como si no fuera importante, pude haberte perdido con ese descuido y no quiero que pase nada como eso, si no fueran las aguas termales, seguramente estarías grave y no habría manera de ayudarte –

-"haberme perdido, de que habla, lo dice como si yo fuera algo suyo"- pero ahora estoy bien no? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos concentrándose en la conversación

-Lo dices como si no fuera importante –

-Pero estoy bien eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, pero ya no quiero ponerte en riesgo, no se que haría si te perdiera –

-"Y ahí va de nuevo"- deja de decir estupideces, solo fue un descuido de mi parte nada mas –

-Se nota que no entiendes – dijo poniéndose de pie yendo hacia donde estaba la morena y volteó su silla para encararla –No podría resistir si te veo herida, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado nuevamente, yo te necesito para poder seguir en este camino – dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta que sintió su aliento golpear su rostro – Rukia eres quien cambio mi mundo, mi shinigami, eres mía – dicho esto acortó la distancia entre ellos para poder besarla pero

-"mía, porque me trata como si fuera de su propiedad" – Basta, Ichigo – dijo antes de que la besara, haciendo que él se detenga – Yo se cuidarme sola, por algo soy una shinigami, no se por que tienes que tratarme como si fuera una niñata delicada si sabes que no lo soy, y además deja de tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad, y será mejor que aclaremos esto antes de que sigamos –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aclarar?-

-Primero que nada, no se que te crees besándome el rato que te de la gana y segundo si vamos a continuar este entrenamiento será mejor que pienses en ti no en lo que pueda pasarme –

-Rukia…no tienes que decir nada sobre lo del beso ya que tú me correspondiste, y lo del entrenamiento…tienes razón –

-te correspondí, pues…porque…porque…-

-porque también lo disfrutaste – dijo en tono juguetón

-claro…No espera, no quería decir eso – vaya su mente le estaba fallando

-Admítelo, admite lo que ambos sentimos –

-No sentimos nada, solo fue por el momento –

-Claro, el momento, y que te dijo ese momento cuando te besé – dijo con algo de ironía

-no me dijo nada- mentira

-Si no te dijo nada pues deja que probemos de nuevo haber si esta vez te dice algo –

Y agarrándola por la cintura haciendo que se levantara del asiento y alzándola un poco para que quede a su altura la beso nuevamente y ella volvió a corresponderle sosteniéndose de su cuello haciendo que el contacto sea mas profundo. La besó con pasión y deseo, transmitiendo con ese beso todo lo que sentía y no podía decir, quería que ella sepa cuanto la necesitaba, y ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese contacto, dejándose llevar, sintiendo lo que él quería transmitirle, y no pudo retener unas lágrimas que resbalaron de sus enigmáticos ojos, lágrimas que estaban llenas de felicidad y también de dudas.

-¿ahora dime que no lo sentiste? – le preguntó rompiendo el beso y alejándose de ella para poder observarla, chocando su frente con la de ella

-Ichigo, yo…no podemos…Renji –

- Renji… si lo se – la sangre le hervía al saber que ella pensaba en el pelirrojo -… pero Rukia yo te necesito para seguir vivo –

-Yo no puedo estar contigo – dijo soltándose de él en contra de su voluntad

-claro que podemos, se que él lo entenderá –

-No es solamente por él Ichigo, entiende, yo…yo no soy de este mundo, ya ni siquiera tengo permitido usar un gigai – dijo dándole la espalda, reconociendo lo que sentía, dirigiéndose a su cama

-claro que lo eres –

-Dime, tú siempre deseaste ser un humano normal verdad? – sentándose en su cama con la mirada gacha

-sí – dijo sabiendo a donde quería llegar ella

-estos meses tuviste la vida normal que siempre quisiste, y pues tú amas ser humano, y yo amo ser lo que soy – dijo con tono de tristeza, reteniendo las lágrimas

-es verdad, pero dime que eres tú – también con tristeza

-soy una shinigami Ichigo, y nunca dejare de serlo, como tú amas ser humano yo amo ser una segadora de almas, amo mi trabajo, amo poder ayudar a descansar a otras almas, y en especial, amo poder luchar al lado de mis compañeros y poder manejar mi Zanpakutō, como veras no soy la mujer que tu mereces yo soy independiente me gusta serlo, de esa forma me siento libre y no podría estar en un lugar donde no pueda ser lo que soy, y aunque la cámara de los 46 tenga sus reglas, y sean algo drásticas, pues son reglas que se deben seguir ya que son hechas para poder tener un equilibrio entre todos estos mundos y para el beneficio de los mismos –

-Rukia…-se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodos – tienes razón y se que eres una mujer fuerte, eres astuta, valiente y eso es lo que me gusta y admiro de ti, pero dime, ¿Cómo podría ser yo feliz viviendo en este mundo si tu no estas conmigo? y talves estas en lo cierto, pero aunque ame ser humano, preferiría morir si eso me deja permanecer a tu lado –

-No digas eso – dijo soltando una lágrima – …Ichigo ya no digas eso, entiende tu tienes una vida, este es tu sueño y no se porque decidiste recuperar tus poderes nuevamente, pero debes mantenerte a salvo y sería mejor que te mantengas a raya de todo lo que es la SS y el Seireitei, hollows y demás… –

-Recupere mis poderes, sí, y que con eso. Al principio creí que lo hice por querer proteger a todos, pero la verdad es que era porque solamente quería verte y escuchar tu vos, vivir sin ti era como estar en un infierno, me acostumbre a ti, a tu vos, a tu risa, a tu aroma, a tus golpes a verte cada día sentirte cerca de mi, verte con esa expresión de niña cuando descubrías algo nuevo de este mundo, me acostumbre a ti, y ahora que te vuelvo a ver no pienso dejarte ir – dijo acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su delante

- BASTA – gritó, poniéndose de pie y haciéndolo a un lado – será mejor ya no seguir con esto, dejaremos de entrenar, fue un error regresar, hubiera sido mejor que nunca recuperes tus poderes – dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Rukia…-

-No Ichigo, ya no, será mejor que desde mañana empieces a pensar en otras cosas y ya no en entrenar…así que porfavor no insistas y vete a dormir que necesitas descansar, tu cuerpo humano se cansa más rápido que el espiritual – y dicho esto ella salió del lugar dejándolo a él

Es verdad, Ichigo ya no podía estar en su forma espiritual, y eso era otra barrera, ella era un espíritu, y ya no podría usar un gigai, no mientras la C46 no le de una misión que sea de permanencia en el mundo humano, y eso parecía imposible.

Ahora mismo, cuando lo piensa bien, ve que hay muchas barreras entre él y ella, y todo lo que le dijo era verdad, y aunque le doliera, era mas verdad que cualquiera, su estilo de vida, no podría dejar de ser un humano, nunca solo cuando muriera, pero eso estaba muy lejos y también amaba ser humano, pero amaba más a la ojivioleta. Sería mejor dejarla por ahora, estaba muy alterada y así no podría hablar con ella, ya esperaría al día siguiente.

**Continuara…**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

**Saben?...algunas veces hay barreras pero los que en verdad se aman pueden superarlas… Ichigo lo entiende y lo hará, y Rukia, ya lo ira entendiendo.**

**Bueno hasta aquí otro capi, espero les haya gustado, tratare de no tardar mucho en subir los siguientes.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

**Ya, con otro capi, el penúltimo. Espero no haberls aburrido con esta historia, y ya saben que este fic esta basado en el capi 444 del manga, por eso es diferente.**

**Y, pues la verdad es que ya quería terminarlo para concentrarme en uno nuevo que aún esta madurando, pero en cuanto lo tenga bien organizado, lo publicare.**

**ACLARACIONES: TITE KUBO - mi mangaka favorito - es el dueño de todos los derechos e izquierdos de BLEACH. El que creó a Ichigo PARA Rukia. SIIIIIII él también es ICHIRUKISTA, aunque no lo quiera dar a conocer todavía.**

**Capitulo cinco**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

Por algún motivo ese día amaneció oscuro (ya que todo el tiempo esta iluminado es raro no?)

Ella se levantó primero, después de haber llorado mucho sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, y le ardían. Preparó el desayuno, dejó el agua en la lumbre y salió por un momento, pero noto algo raro, afuera estaba oscuro, el cielo estaba como si fuera el atardecer, le pareció extraño ya que el lugar siempre permanecía iluminado por quien sabe que, y aunque era un fenómeno raro, le agradaba esa aparente oscuridad.

-Rukia…el agua…-aparece el pelinaranja deteniéndose al notar el cambio - ¿Qué pasó aquí? –

-No lo se –

-talves se fundió algún fusible – dijo pensando en alguna razón técnica

-puede ser –

Se quedaron observando el horizonte por un momento

-creo que hoy no podremos entrenar – dijo el pelinaranja

-Ichigo, sobre lo de anoche… –

-esta bien, se que te sentiste presionada –

-no exactamente, solo que es la verdad –

-deja ese tema…vamos el desayuno esta listo –

-sí – dijo brindándole una leve triste sonrisa

Se la pasaron en silencio, ninguno quería decir nada, ya que si empezaban a hablar sería por lo de la noche anterior y acabarían igual que anoche así que mejor se mantenían callados.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron igual, no decían nada, ella se ocupo de ordenar todo lo que habían usado esos días ya que mañana saldrían de ese lugar, y él se dedicó a entrenar afuera, aunque la morena le haya dicho lo contrario.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron las horas y ya estaban artos de tener que ignorarse, y no querían que su última noche juntos la pasen así, ya que talves después de eso no se volverían a ver nunca, así que el pelinaranja le dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos por última ves las termas?-

-me parece buena idea, creo que sería bueno aprovechar mientras estamos aquí –

-entonces estas de acuerdo –

-vamos – dijo levantándose de la cama

-bien, llevemos esto – dijo mostrándole una botella con un líquido rojizo

-¿Qué es? –

-estaba en la heladera, es vino –

-No creo que debamos –

-solo es vino, no es sake –

- no lo digo por eso, mas bien porque debe ser de…Urahara y Yoruichi san –

-no creo que se molesten si bebemos un poco, solo una copa –

-no lo se - se quedó pensando un rato – bueno esta bien, solo una copa –

Al salir notaron que el cielo tenia estrella, vaya fenómeno más raro, pensaron, y se dirigieron a las termas, ambos se pusieron trajes de baño que el sombrerero había dejado, la morena agradeció que haya encontrado uno de su talla ya que el anterior no recordaba donde lo había dejado, y los demás eran para mujeres con cuerpos mas desarrollados, seguramente eran de Yoruichi.

-Rukia…ya vienes? – dijo notando que la morena tardaba mucho en colocarse su traje de baño detrás de unas rocas

-Ya voy – dijo apareciendo a la orilla

-ya era hora – volteó para verla, y tubo que contenerse para no tener un derrame nasal

La morena llevaba puesto un conjunto negro y rojo de dos piezas, el sujetador era negro la parte que cubre los pechos con dos tiros que se atan en el cuello y otros dos en la espalda de color rojo, y la braga del bikini era de color rojo con tirantes que se ataban a cada lado de color negro, dejando notar gran parte de su cuerpo, ya que ambos solo cubrían lo indispensable

-el agua esta deliciosa – dijo al entrar, y ponerse a nadar estilo mariposa, mientras él la observaba embobado

-Sera mejor disfrutarlo – dijo retomando su conciencia

-Sí, talves sea la última ves que este aquí –dijo sentándose al lado del pelinaranja – que te parece si lo probamos, tengo curiosidad – dijo señalando la botella

-claro…toma sostenla – dijo alcanzándole una copa

-gracias – dijo cuando le sirvió el líquido

-que te parece si brindamos –

-Y por que brindamos? –

-por nuestra amistad – le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

-me parece bien – agachando la mirada

-entonces kampai, porque nos hayamos conocido y sigamos con nuestro lazo – dijo levantando la copa y chocándola con la de ella

-kampai – y ambos bebieron un sorbo, y ella formo una ligera mueca

-algo fuerte para tu gusto – dijo sonriendo

-si, pero esta dulce y me gustó, primera vez que pruebo algo así –

-es dulce porque esta echo a base de uvas – le explicó

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que las uvas solo eran para comerlas como frutas –

-hay muchas cosas que aún no conoces enana –

-Lo se, pero creo que algún día podre conocerlas, si me las enseñas –

-claro, cuando quieras –

Hubo un cómodo silencio, mientras escuchaban el burbujear del agua y disfrutaban del vino, de pronto él le dijo:

-quieres que toque algo? –

-¿que? –

-traje mi guitarra, quieres que toque algo –

En ese momento reconoció el instrumento, lo había visto en el cuarto del pelinaranja, una guitarra acústica color negra con café y algunos vivos rojos, nunca lo había visto tocar y tenía curiosidad, y entonces él empezó sentándose a la orilla para no dañar el instrumento con el vapor y el agua:

_Desperate for changing (Desesperado por cambiar)  
>Starving for truth (Hambriento por la verdad)<br>Closer to where I started (Cerca de donde comencé)  
>Chasing after you (Cazando detrás de ti)<br>I'm falling even more in love with you (Estoy enamorándome aún mas de ti)  
>Letting go of all I've held onto (Permitiendo ir todo lo que he sostenido)<br>I'm standing here until you make me move (Estoy parado aquí hasta que me hagas mover)  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you (Estoy continuando por un momento aquí contigo)<br>Forgetting all I'm lacking (Olvidando todo lo que me está faltando)  
>Completely Incomplete (Completamente incompleto)<br>I'll take your invitation (Tomaré tu invitación)  
>You take all of me (Tu tomarás todo de mi)<br>Now I'm falling even more in love with you (Ahora estoy enamorándome aún mas de ti)  
>Letting go of all I've held on to (Permitiendo ir de todo lo que he sostenido)<br>I'm standing here until you make me move (Estoy parado aquí hasta que me hagas mover)  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you (Estoy continuando por un momento aquí contigo)<br>I'm living for the only thing I know (Estoy viviendo por lo único que conozco)  
>I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go (Estoy corriendo y no estoy seguro donde ir)<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into (Y no sé en qué estoy buceando)  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you (Solamente estoy continuando por un momento aquí contigo)<br>There is nothing else to lose (No hay nada mas que perder)  
>There is nothing else to find (No hay nada mas que encontrar)<br>There is nothing in the world (No hay nada en el mundo)  
>That could change my mind (Que pueda cambiar mi opinión)<br>There is nothing else… (No hay nada mas...)_

_There is nothing else... (No hay nada mas...) _

_There is nothing else... (No hay nada mas...)  
>Desperate for changing (Desesperado por cambiar)<br>Starving for truth (Hambriento por la verdad)  
>I'm closer to where I started (Estoy cerca de donde comencé)<br>I'm chasing after you (Estoy cazando detrás de ti)  
>I'm falling even more in love with you (Estoy enamorándome aún mas de ti)<br>Letting go of all I've held onto (Dejando ir todo lo que he sostenido)  
>I'm standing here until you make me move (Estoy parado aquí hasta que me hagas mover)<br>I'm hanging by a moment here with you (Estoy continuando por un momento aquí contigo)  
>I'm living for the only thing I know (Estoy viviendo por lo único que conozco)<br>I'm running and not quite sure where to go (Estoy corriendo y no estoy seguro donde ir)  
>And I don't know what I'm diving into (Y no sé en qué estoy buceando)<br>Just hanging by a moment here with you... __(Solamente estoy continuando por un momento aquí contigo)_

Ichigo, en verdad sabía como interpretar ese instrumento, y también como cantar, la canción ya la había escuchado, pero fue la primera ves que presto atención a la letra, el mensaje de la melodía era de un enamorado, pero no quería volver a tomar ese tema, no ahora

-fue…hermoso, Ichigo, tocas muy bien el instrumento –

-gracias, quieres que te enseñe – sabia que ella había entendido el mensaje, y que no se lo diría, pero estaba conforme con que lo haya reconocido

-No lo se –

-Cuando tendrás la oportunidad de que un Maestro como yo te enseñe – dijo autosuficiente

-No creo que seas un maestro, pero tienes razón – y acercándose a él saliendo del agua – si tú me enseñas creo que podre hacerlo –

-Bien, siéntate aquí, le indicó un espacio entre sus piernas, sin darse cuenta en la posición en que la tendría

-Vale – dijo haciendo lo que él le indico

-ahora, por tus dedos aquí – le indico estando detrás de ella – y rasga con esta mano aquí – y sosteniendo la mano derecha de la morena le hiso rasgar las cuerdas

-no puedo mantener los dedos en esta posición – dijo refiriéndose a su mano izquierda

-tienes que relajarlos más – dijo tomando su mano y masajeándola, apoyando su quijada en el hombro derecho de la morena, haciendo que ella se sonroje – listo, ahora estarás mejor –

-sí – musitó

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, él acomodaba sus dedos delicadamente, indicándole que nota era cada una, mientras ella atendía no con mucha atención debido a que se sentía nerviosa de que él este detrás de ella y pose su cabeza en sus hombros, aunque le agradaba no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa.

Y el pelinaranja no la pasaba mejor, sentía el deseo de morder el cuello de la morena y besar sus hombros descubiertos, acariciar sus brazos y el sentir su espalda en contacto con su torso desnudo no le ayudaba en mucho.

-creo que será mejor dejar de tocar la guitarra, se arruinara – dijo la morena, en un intento de alejarse de él

- esta bien – dijo acomodando la guitarra a un lado sosteniéndose de la cintura de la morena mientras se estiraba hacia atrás para empujar levemente la guitarra

-Ichigo – le dijo cuando el aún la sostenía por la cintura

-dime – dijo sin soltarla

-entremos al agua – le sugirió pensando que la soltaría, pero no

- Está bien – dijo soltándola levemente para sentarse en el agua, pero luego la volvió a sostener por la cintura y la jaló hacia él

-¿Qué haces? – le cuestiono algo molesta

-Rukia, dijiste que no me dejarías – dijo abrazándola escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena

-Ichigo, yo no te dejare – le dijo sosteniéndolo por sus brazos que se agarraban a su cintura, tratando de soltarse

-lo se – dijo presionándola mas contra él sin lastimarla

-bien, entonces podrías soltarme – le dijo seria

-No lo haré – le dijo decidido

-¿y por que no? – ya empezaba a enojarse

-porque si te suelto ya no te volveré a ver – un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta

-…- se quedó callada, que podría responder, él ya le había dicho que la quería, claro que no directamente pero lo dijo

-No me dejes – le volvió a decir ronco y empezó a besar su cuello

-Ichigo – gimió al sentir que la mordía ligeramente

-¿Qué quieres que te diga para que te quedes? – decía besando su lóbulo

-Yo…Ichi…go- no podía formular una respuesta, que él la bese y lama su lóbulo le quitaba los pensamientos

-Rukia…te amo – dijo susurrando contra su cuerpo

La confesión repentina del pelinaranja la llenó de felicidad y sonrió, sentía que su mundo se detenía con cada beso de él, y el tiempo podría esperarlos, ahora ya no le importaba nada, solo sentir los besos del pelinaranja, de ese ojimiel que acababa de confesarle lo que él sentía por ella y ella también quería hacer lo mismo, ya que no le era indiferente.

Dándose la vuelta para poder verlo lo sostuvo por el rostro, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura

-Ichigo…-

-Shuu…- le dijo posando su dedo índice en sus labios – No digas nada…solo deja que yo te lo diga…Rukia te amo – dijo viéndole a los ojos, y pudo notar por la mirada de ella, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Atrapo sus labios, besándolos tiernamente, mientras sus manos paseaban por su espalda, y ella se abrazaba al cuello del pelinaranja, para hacer que el beso sea mas profundo, lo cual no tardó en complacer el pelinaranja, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la morena, mientras ella soltaba suaves gemidos.

Cuando sintió la falta de aire se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos, pero no por mucho ya que él empezó a besarla en el cuello y los hombros y luego sus brazos, deseando mas, deseando probarla entera, la elevó un poco, dejando los pechos de la morena fuera del agua, aún cubiertos por la prenda, dejando notar los pezones de la morena, bajó por su pecho beso y lamió el nacimiento de sus senos y toda la piel al descubierto, mordió ligeramente el pezón derecho por sobre la prenda de baño, haciendo que ella gimiera y arqueara la espalda indicándole al pelinaranja querer mas de esa caricia.

-Rukia…si no me detienes yo… no lo hare – dijo sintiendo la erección en su entre pierna

-entonces, será mejor que salgamos – dijo con la poca conciencia que tenia, sintiendo las suaves mordidas en su pezón y las manos de él en sus piernas y espalda

-No quiero – dijo y la volteó para apoyarla a ella a las rocas

-Ichigo – gimió al sentir el miembro erecto del pelinaranja contra su entrepierna

La vos de la morena se escuchaba tan sensual, que sentía que se volvería loco si ella seguía gimiendo su nombre de esa manera. Teniéndola presa entre él y las rocas, empezó a besarla ferozmente en los labios, para luego bajar por sus pechos y desatar los nudos de la prenda y arrojarlos, para poder disfrutar mejor de la suavidad de los montículos de la morena, mordiendo suavemente cada uno causando que ella siga gimiendo.

Sus manos no descansaron de acariciar sus piernas, que estaban semi flexionadas por la altura a la que se encontraban y él estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, presionando ligeramente su miembro contra el sexo de ella, causando suaves gemidos en ambos.

Decidió explorar con su mano la intimidad de la morena, presionándola en forma de círculos, causando que ella arqueara la espalda para darle más comodidad a su caricia, y luego de mantenerse entretenido besando sus senos y su hombros la beso nuevamente en los labios, mientras su mano se introducía por entre la prenda, para presionar y frotar de manera circular el sexo de la pelinegra, haciendo que gimiera mucho mas fuerte su nombre.

Deshizo los nudos de su prenda, dejándola en la total desnudez, bajando con besos hasta sus senos para luego bajar hasta su vientre sumergiéndose en el agua, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello naranja, y entonces sintió una nueva ola de placer al sentir como él lamia su intimidad e introducía su lengua en su vagina, causando que ella gritara.

El pelinaranja sabia que estaba llegando lejos, y si no se detenía talves se arrepentiría luego, después de lamerla por unos minutos y saborear la mezcla del elixir de la morena con el de las aguas, decidió separarse de ella. Saliendo del agua, la observó fijamente, estaba sonrojada y se veía preciosa

-Rukia…no debo- le dijo agitado

-Ichigo…-

-si no me detengo ahora, talves luego será tarde –

-te entiendo – dijo acomodándose y cerrando las piernas mientras trataba de jalar una toalla

-disculpa, pero no quiero que sea así –

-te agradezco, que me respetes –

Con una leve sonrisa se levantó y cogió las toallas para cubrirla, ya que la había dejado sin prenda alguna y él también aprovecho para cubrirse y no ver a la morena, ya que sino su erección le dolería aún mas.

Ella salió antes que él, se sentía insatisfecha, y también con algo de vergüenza, aunque también pensó que talves su cuerpo no había satisfecho a los gustos del pelinaranja, y eso le molestaba, ya que seguramente era de los que querían grandes pechos y cabello largo, y ella era todo lo contrario. Pero, le había dicho algo que la llenaba de felicidad y disipaba sus dudas y miedos, le había dicho que la ama, y estaba segura que era sincero, y ella también lo amaba, aunque fuera contra las reglas, quería tener un tiempo con él, aunque solo sea una noche mas, quería pasarla con él, y ya mañana ya seria otro día, en el que talves deban decirse adiós nueva y definitivamente.

**Continuara…**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

**Bueno, el siguiente capi es el último.**

**La canción que Ichigo canto y toco, es la de Lifehouse, Hanging By a Moment.**

**Agradezco a: **

**candy –chan**

**elenita-chan**

**Umee-chan**

**Ichiruki117**

**Yare Kurosaki**

**Etterna Fanel**

**Y a todos los anomis gracias por darse una pasadita por aqui**

**Y pues espero sus reviews…Claro si quieren que suba el desenlace**

**JANE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Etto…creo que ya ni debería pasar por aki después de tanto tiempo no? Bueno me disculpo por esta laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga tardanza, pero no puede evitarlo, ahora ya k me sake un poco de tiempo lo subo ya k ya lo tenia listo espero les guste...**

**ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON  
><strong>

**BLEACH y mi amado KUROSAKI ICHIGO y mi muy querida KUCHIKI RUKIA son propiedad de TITE KUBO SAMA, él y el EQUIPO COMPLETO DE PRODUCCIÓN, tienen mis más sinceros agradecimientos por haber creado algo que realmente me saca de un mundo tan complicado como este…GRACIAS**

**Capitulo Final**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus pasos eran algo torpes, por suerte él no estaba cerca para notarlo, si no fuera por su auto control, ya habría caído al piso, aún podía sentir las diferentes caricias que él le había brindado y cada una estremecía su cuerpo con solo recordarlo.

Se apresuró en llegar a la habitación, ya todo estaba listo para su partida de mañana lo único que harían mañana sería tender las camas desayunar y listo, el entrenamiento ya habría acabado. Le daba cierta nostalgia el pensarlo, dos semanas habían pasado muy rápido ahora que se daba cuenta, extrañaría este lugar, extrañaría las aguas termales, extrañaría el extraño fenómeno de ahora ya que todo estaba como si fuera una hermosa noche de luna llena, pero lo que mas extrañaría sería… él.

-todo un maravilloso recuerdo que atesoraré – susurró para sí, mientras se ponía un pijama sencillo que consistía en un buzo y una camiseta y se recostaba en la cama, esperando que llegue el pelinaranja para invitarle un poco de jugo de frutillas con leche que preparó

-aún estas despierta? – dijo él apareciendo de repente como llamado por sus pensamientos, en su rostro pudo notar que estaba feliz, pero tenía cierta melancolía al mismo tiempo…igual que ella.

-aún es temprano – dijo mirando el reloj que marcaban las 09:55 pm

- pensé que era mas tarde…sigo pensando que se quemaron los fusibles – dijo cambiando de tema

-Urahara ya debe haberse dado cuenta así que seguro los cambia mañana…después de que nos marchemos – dijo lo último casi en un susurro

-Supongo – respondió y un largo silencio se presento, mientras él tomaba posición en su cama

-toma – dijo alcanzándole el jugo después de un momento – es jugo de frutilla con leche-

-Gracias – dijo rosando su mano con la de ella, causando electricidad en ambos

Otra ves el silencio, ambos pensando en nada, ambos pensando en el que esta a su lado

-Mañana…-dijo él -…Tú y Renji… – dijo recordando el asunto

-…-desvió su mirada sin saber que responder

- estoy seguro que serian felices… -sonrió sin convicción -…él te quiere – continuaba y ella sentía como sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, y en su pecho le dolía lo que le decía, se notaba que ya la daba por perdida -…espero puedas quererlo de la misma forma…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Yo…no creo…-dijo derramando un lágrima que él no vio – yo le quiero, pero…pero no creo quererlo como él me quiere, y tampoco estaría a su lado, le quitaría la oportunidad de que alguien mas lo ame y yo no quiero eso – dijo sonriendo para sí

-…- la miró sin decir nada, acaso le estaba diciendo que quería estar con él, y cuando quiso decir algo

- prefiero vivir sola el resto de mi vida…- eso le dolió a él ¿lo estaba rechazando también? – que causar a otro lo que yo siento cuando estoy lejos de ti… – y al oírla decir eso le causo un inmensa felicidad

Se levantó y fue donde ella la abrazo y ella le correspondió, se mantuvieron así por un rato, sin mediar palabra ya que sus corazones se entendían, lloraban, pero de felicidad

-ya no me importa lo demás…Ichigo solo quiero estar contigo –

-Te amo, lo sabes, y también sabes que yo estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, se que tienes miedo de la C46, pero no dejare que te alejen de mi, eres mi vida, el sol que alumbra mi mundo, Rukia yo no soy nada sin ti – dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

-Lo sé, por eso se que puedo dejar mi vida en tus manos, y que juntos iremos en contra de las leyes de la SS – dijo sonriéndole

Y él volvió a besarla, ella correspondía, habían dejado las cartas sobre la mesa y les valía los problemas que eso ocasionaría, pero que importa eso cuando sienten el beso del otro y los sentimientos desbordados de felicidad y amor.

Con el solo rose de sus labios se sentían completos, con solo mirarse a los ojos podían saber que se pertenecían, con solo sentir el calor del otro, podían sentirse seguros.

La recostó suavemente en la cama, acomodándose él a su izquierda explorando su boca causando suaves suspiros de la morena, su respiración se agitaba cada ves mas, sus cuerpos se pedían mutuamente, él deslizó su mano por dentro de la camiseta del pijama de ella, ella deslizaba sus manos por la espalda y el torso del pelinaranja sobre su camiseta violeta de número 15.

Desabotonó el pijama dejándola solo con el sujetador, desasiéndose fácilmente de ambas prendas, el probar la piel de la morena era su droga, ella suspendió su camiseta y él se deshizo de la misma, acariciaba sus piernas por sobre su buzo mientras se acomodaba entre ellas, bajo lentamente la prenda de la morena, y ella guiada por puro instinto realizaba el mismo acto con las prendas de él, quedaron solo con una prenda, el descendió por su cuello mordiendo y marcando, ella enredaba sus dedos en su naranja cabellera.

Mordía, lamia, presionaba, masajeaba, causando ligeros gemidos, causando rubor en sus mejillas, observándola por un momento noto que mantenía los ojos bien serrados su respiración era agitada y sus pechos subían y bajaban, causando mas excitación en él.

Al no sentirlo ya sobre ella, no quiso verlo, sabia que la observaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el embriagante aroma de ese masculino cuerpo, pero sus manos no dejaron de acariciar sus pectorales, escuchando que él gruñía de placer.

Deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, subía y bajaba, se deshizo de sus bragas dejándola en total desnudez, frotando levemente su miembro cubierto por sus bóxers en la intimidad de ella, causando que gima sonoramente, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, ya no quería resistirse quería ser suya, quería que él fuera suyo, solo él. Bajó sus manos hasta el miembro del pelinaranja, se introdujo y empezó a frotarlo descendiendo desde la cabeza, sabiendo la satisfacción que eso causaba en él, sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – le dijo entrecortado besando sus senos

-Nada - dijo también entrecortado – solo que…me parece excitante -

- aún no lo es del todo – y dejando a su paso muchos besos se dirigió a su vientre y empezó a juguetear con su lengua, causando que ella se humedezca aún mas, y que la erección de él sea irremediable de parar

Se quitó los boxers, estaba seguro que ella quería llegar al final, lo notaba en sus gestos, toda ella le daba las señales necesarias para continuar, se acomodó entre sus piernas, y fue directamente a el sexo de ella, primero lo lamio por fuera, suave y lento, causando que ella se excitara más, arqueando la espalda, luego introdujo su lengua a su vagina, haciendo que ella gritara, mientras derramaba mas de ella, y el ya no resista mas, pero sabia que aún no era el momento.

Sentía como el placer se adueñaba de ella, cada cosa que él hacia con su cuerpo le causaba placer y estaba segura que eso era nada comprado con lo que llegaría después.

Dejo de saborear el elixir que ella derramaba, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, mientras se dirigía a sus pezones que se erguían e invitaban a ser probados, se mantuvo un rato en esa labor, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, gemía y suspiraba, chocaban sus cuerpos, acariciaba su espalda y sus pectorales, sus brazos.

Lo jaló hacia ella lo besó apasionadamente en la boca, hiso que se recostara a su lado y ella se puso sobre él, empezó a besarlo por su cuello, su pecho, sus hombros, friccionaban sus sexos provocativamente causando en ambos gemidos sonoros, bajo hasta la hombría del pelinaranja, dejando a su paso marcas sobre su piel, llegó a su objetivo y sin pensarlo, lo introdujo en su boca, haciendo que él gima su nombre ronco de placer, lamía y chupaba, igual que él lo hiso con ella, se mantuvo así por un momento, pero él la jaló hacia sí, y la beso apasionadamente, la deseaba y ya no aguantaba mas, pero no solo la deseaba, lo que hacían no solo era un acto carnal, era mas que eso, era su mutua entrega, era la forma mas pura de ser uno.

Se puso sobre ella, y ella le indico que estaba lista, se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella arqueó la espalda para darle mayor accesibilidad, él se recostó sobre ella sin aplastarla mientras se introducía, gimieron fuertemente sus nombres, se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, el cual al mismo tiempo de ser doloroso para la morena, era enormemente placentero, en su rostro se denotaba una mueca de dolor y satisfacción al mismo tiempo, decorado por un tono intensamente carmín y el latir de su pecho se denotaba a mas no poder.

Observarla así, lo excitaba mas, pero sabia que si se movía ahora la lastimaría, y no quería hacerlo, se acomodo par poder aprisionar su boca y causar que el dolor se le olvide o siquiera pasarlo mejor, ella le correspondió, ese beso no era tan apasionado como los demás, pero le causaba mas placer, era mas tierno, se abrazó de su cuello y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, y casi al mismo tiempo, sus piernas se enroscaron en él, causando una mayor penetración, haciendo que ambos gritaran en la boca del otro, y fue inevitable par él el no moverse, y ella volvió a gritar

-Lo siento – dijo apresurado

-Hazlo de nuevo – le mandó

Y él sabiendo que era lo que ella quería lo hiso lento, para que ella pidiera mas de él, le causaba cierto morbo, el ser él quien mande en sus relaciones

-Mas – volvió a decirle ella, notando que él no lo hacia como ella quería

-pídemelo – le respondió él conteniéndose

-Más rápido Ichigo – dijo en un tono matadoramente sensual y excitada

-¿Quieres mas velocidad? – dijo sonriendo de lado

-es que eres impotente o que? – dijo notando por donde quería ir, y es que lo conocía bastante bien

Y dejándose vencer le dijo – Claro que no soy impotente – dijo enojado, y arremetió en ella sin lastimarla con mas velocidad causando que ella gimiera y gritara su nombre, haciendo desear al pelinaranja oír mas, y no le hiso falta pedirlo, eso hacia ella

Él también gemía sintiendo la cálida cavidad de la moren presionándose en su miembro, ella gritó, y supo que ya había llegado a una de sus metas, pero no estaba conforme con eso, arremetió salvajemente, y luego de unos momentos otra ves ella sintió el placer inundarla, y dejarla exhausta, pero quería mas, no le era suficiente, se había vuelto adicta a ese movimiento.

El pelinaranja sentía como ya llegaba unos segundos mas y se vaciaba en ella

-Rukia, debo – dijo gimiendo

-Ni te atrevas – dijo amenazadora mientras gemía

Y él obedeció a la dueña de su corazón, y en los siguientes segundos él se vino en ella, causando que ambos gritaran de placer, ambos llegando a algo nuevo, un placer que nunca habían conocido, él cayó a su lado, recostándose y recuperando el aliento.

Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo abrazó, mientras ambos se cubrían con las sábanas, y quedaban plácidamente dormidos, empapados en sudor y agitados, pero completos, por primera vez, se sentían completos como nunca lo habían estado.

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

-Urahara, ya es hora – le ronroneaba una felina

-ya voy, un rato mas – decía cubriéndose la cara con las camas

-Urahara, si no vas a hora, te quedas una semana sin acción –

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy mujer, no hace falta usar medidas drásticas – dijo levantándose rápidamente

Ya en el sótano:

-Veo que el sistema funciona a la perfección – dijo el del sombrero

-Eso parece, el apagado del quipo resulto efectivo, todo esta como si fuera de noche –

-No dudes de mi Yoruichi –

-Hey, Urahara – dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo – donde están? -

-deben estar aún en la habitación – Aseguró la pelimorado

-Entonces será mejor que vaya – y el pelirrojo rápidamente llegó al lugar

-Creo que mejor me adelanto – dijo Yoruichi, desapareciendo y llegando antes que el pelirrojo, y al entrar, noto la imagen que esos dos formaban, a su parecer se veían tiernos, pero era momento de despertar – Hey, ustedes, ya amaneció – dijo bulliciosa

-¿Qué…Yoruichi? – dijo el pelinaranja somnoliento

-Sí, buenos días muchachos – dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-¡YORUICHI SAN! – se asustaron al unísono quedando mas que despiertos

-Rukiaaa- llamó el pelirrojo

-¡Renji! – musitó

-Será mejor que lo distraiga –

-Gracias Yoruichi san – dijo Ichigo notando la preocupación de la morena

-Lo hago, porque se que es lo correcto –

-Ichigo – dijo la morena

- lo enfrentaremos juntos Ok – dijo abrazándola

-Imbécil se que lo haremos, lo que quiero saber es donde dejaste mi pijama – dijo dándole un leve golpe en su estomago

-vaya, si así despertaremos cada que duermas conmigo, creo que no aguantare mucho – dijo sonriendo

-no es momento para eso, vístete – y le lanzó la camiseta con la que estaba anoche

-vale, ya lo hago –

Mientras tanto afuera:

-Como llegaste antes que yo? – le cuestiono el pelirrojo

-Olvidas que soy la diosa del Shumpo? –

-Bueno, si. Iré a buscar a Rukia –

-No están ahí, que tal si me acompañas a las aguas termales y vemos si están ahí. – y lo jaló sin que él pudiera decir nada – Kisuke nos vamos a las aguas termales – dijo gritando para que los que estaban adentro escucharan

-Si, yo los esperaré aquí – dijo suponiendo lo que había encontrado la morena

-Urahara san – salió Ichigo

-¡Oh! Kurosaki san, que tal el entrenamiento? – dijo cubriendo su mirada con el sombrero

-Bien, gracias – se rascaba la cabeza

-Buenos días Urahara – saludó la morena

-¡Ah! Kuchiki, veo que pasaron una muy buena noche – dijo notando un brillo inusual en la mirada de ambos, y ellos se miraron mutuamente

-espera Yoruichi, regresemos, ya es suficiente – se quejó el fuku taicho

-¿piensas preguntarle lo de tu propuesta apenas la veas? –

-¿que? – no se esperaba eso pero respondió con seguridad –No, directamente iré y la abrazaré –

-Renji…-dijo como si le fuera a echar un sermón – que pasaría si ella no te eligiera? –

La miró contrariado – Si ella no me eligiera? –

-sí –

-Pues, no lo se, no lo había pensado –

-Deberías –

-Por que? –

-Será mejor ya regresar –

Y se quedó un ratito ahí, y luego siguió un paso lento, preguntándose, ¿Por qué Yoruichi había dicho eso?. Y cuando miró al frente su respuesta estaba ahí, eran Rukia e Ichigo, se los veía radiantes, ella desprendía un inusual resplandor, se dio cuenta de inmediato, no había razón para preguntar…sonrió amargamente, pero sabia desde un principio que esos acabarían juntos.

-Hola – saludó sin mucha emoción

-Renji – musitó ella

-¿Cómo estas Renji? –

-Mejor que ustedes no – dijo

-Renji yo…- trato de hablar la morena

-Rukia, desde un principio lo supe, ya entiendo, con solo verlos uno se da cuenta…creo que todos excepto ustedes, se dieron cuenta desde el principio – dijo triste y ellos lo entendieron

-Gracias – fue lo único que ella pudo decir

-No, a ti…por haberme rechazado y escoger a alguien que si te merece –

-Renji yo… - intervino el pelinaranja

-Y ni te atrevas a hacerle daño, que yo mismo vendré y te cortare en trocitos la hombría que te queda – dijo amenazador

El pelinaranja solo sonrió – no lo hare – y los tres caminaron a la salida

-te dije que funcionaría – dijo Urahara

-Lo sé, yo te propuse que instalaras este sistema – respondió Yoruichi

-Supongo que ahora tendrán que enfrentar lo más difícil –

-Míralos, no crees que lo más difícil ya lo superaron –

-Si… - dijo sonriendo el sombrerero – supongo que Kurosaki san no se dio cuenta hasta hace algunos días, y que kuchiki san, puso de su parte por alejarlo, romper esa barrera que ponían entre sí es lo mas difícil de superar –

-así es… Mejor vamos yendo –

Y ambos caminaron siguiendo a los otros tres.

Por fin esos dos estaban juntos, como muchos ya lo habían predicho, pero estos se empeñaban en no reconocerlo, y el empujoncito del encerramiento parece que resultó.

- Seguramente Byakuya boy estará por aquí pronto –

-Supongo que será bueno enseñarle a Kurosaki a manejar el Kido también –

-Sí, le ayudará en algo – dijo riendo – así podrá usara las barreras de protección –se rieron a carcajadas

**FIN**

**^-^ICHIRUKI^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^ ICHIRUKI ^-^**

**Espero (a los de mente cochambrosa como la mía) el lemon les haya gustado, aunque creo que puede haberlo hecho mejor . pero quería que fuera más romántico y no tan apasionado, bueno apasionado también, pero romántico era lo que quería, en fin no niego que quedé satisfecha con el final, espero ustedes también, así que espero sus reviews…**

**Hasta otra…jane**


End file.
